Children of destiny
by Elixia Dragmire
Summary: WARNING: UNDER CONSTRUCTION, MINOR PLOT CHANGES AHEAD. A romance, few unexpected plot twists, a large destiny unfolds that will rock their world! RR. (lemon on demand), Zelink.
1. Eternal winter

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

****

**Revised**

ALL NEW PARTS

FREE INSTANT PORN!! There, now I have your attention this is my first long ever fan fic (well in writing, or typing, anyway). I'd like if you would review this 'coz I can't make it better WITH OUT FEED BACK!! But I do hope you enjoy it. I'll try and answer your comments (if you want me too that is). So in the words of Pink, let's get this party started!! A/N

P.S Any of you who had read this before may notice some changes, some major big changes, don't worry roughly same storyline just better ideas of express them.

Also this -_the voice inside my head_- means the character is thinking.

****

WARNING: There may be (Or most likely) be spelling errors and so called grammar problem (most grammar problems are poetic licence) don't blame me, blame the 'C' grades I got in English at high school (also blame the IT fast typing lessons I had, yes they teach how to type but not coherently!). These problems though DO NOT degrade the story's wealth, depth or storyline, don't believe me huh? Read the reviews. Enjoy.

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Link or any other of the Nintendo characters based in this story. They are property of Nintendo. 

__

*****

The blustery chilling wind blew through the gaps of the sturdy old oak trees. Broken lime green leaves fluttered on the icy open wind, trapped in the movements of the forceful air. It was a beautiful mid spring night as the moon rose high in the bitter cold air, it cast a perfect glow on the ground beneath, the dew droplets on the tree tops glistened in it's radiance. 

The clapping of hoofs could be heard echoing into the hours of darkness. A muscular black stallion cantered up the wandering passageway with dead wood and overgrown branches stretched across the muddy path. The swirling steam from its breath evaporated into the bitter night, its glossy coat reflected the eerie light of the huge moon. It's powerful leg trampling the ground beneath. The frost fall and sparkled but there was no snow. On it's back a dark bundle fluttered in its wind. The rider's slim hand grasped for the leather reins when it slipped from its grip. The black rider pulled harshly on the stallions' reins when the pair of tall wooden gates came within sight. The horse reared its body to a stop and neighed in than exhaust of hot air. The slim looming figure leapt of it's back. The rotten wood coated in lime moss creaked on its rusted orange hinges. 

It was the bewitching hour, the hour of the dead. A chilling sight that spread into the dark woods of desolate graves. The tombs and headstones inside the yard were left to ruin; tilted, inscriptions worn away, crumbling away to nothing. Amble weeds, daisies and crab grass grew up around them. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for them since Dampe's demise. Among these old graves was one new and fresh. At the gates of death a lean dark figure stood in ore. She scampered through the tall grass and muddy puddles, quick and soft steps. She eyed the grounds nervously. It was rumoured that dark spirits nestled in these areas; soulkeepers or poes. The dark figure paused before the new grave shrouded in a dark hooded cloak. A gust of wind ruffled her dress from underneath. The young women knelt before the tombstone. In the past few months it had become dusty but the stone was still polished. She lifted the hood to bare her radiant beauty. Her crimson ragged fringe lay of her deep emerald green eyes. A curl of steam slipped by her full lips. A slender hand crept of the black velvet and wiped the dust off to reveal the inscription. She read it and shook her head and sighed in disbelief; she feared the rumours were true. It read,

****

Here lies

Link

Hero of Time

Rest In Peace

(You could probably call that the prologue, now here's the story)

The crisp grass crunched under his feet, well what was left of it. The dense oak wood had stopped some of the snow but the frost and ice made it hard walking. His lips had turned blue from the cold, he huddled himself inside a brown cape as he hiked sideways on a slope with the hood over his head. That way no could see his mournful expression of bitterness, sorrow and sieving anger. The forest around him had turn into a winter wonderland, he could still hear some bird singing such as robins and other sorts. He struggled with each step; the cold was getting to him. He had lost all feeling in his hands, numb with cold and a thousand cold daggers jabbing him up his arms. His toes were the only part that was okay, the thick leather and metal caps stopped the frost from biting. He had to leave Epona, his trusted stead, to her own devices half a mile back thus making his journey harder. The cold hilt of his sword caused more strain against his skin through the fine fabric. 

A gust of wind blew from behind and made him shudder. He slipped on a patch of ice and collapsed down the slope and smacked his head on a tree truck. When he finally came to he lay on the floor for a minute staring at the roots of the tree and began to pick himself up slowly. Journey's back were always the hardest just like on Koholint Island, that was torture, and it didn't help that his esteem was low. Link brushed himself with his gloved hands and adjusted to the new throbbing pain in the back of his left leg. He saw sight of the battered bridge posts through some dead branches and dying weeds. He picked up his bag, it was made of harsh sacking material and was rough against him but it held all his important things. Items that he had collected along his travels such as tokens of friendship and deep affection.

He grabbed a small dagger from inside his boot and cut down the branches with force. Link stepped into the piercing blue white light. When his eyes finally focussed he saw the bridge stretched across the chasm swinging violently in the strong wind with some planks coming loose. His whole body loosen in disarray as hope faded.

-_I never get a break_-. 

Ohh's and ahh's. Will Link cross the bridge? Who is the mystery woman? And why is Link *gulp* dead? Find out in the episode of ... oh sorry, I got carried away there too much DBZ. So want did you think? Read on if you dare BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! A/N 


	2. Denied love

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

Here's the second chapter, it's not brilliant but it's an effort. The last one was a bit short 'coz I had trouble writing so here's the rest. A/N

The bridge was hard to cross but Link had made it (dam you missed some action there girls!). He could now see his home village down the small arches of trees. There was no snow here. The bush like trees stopped the snowfall and the ice. The passage was warm since the wind couldn't enter because of it seize size. Link tried to think about why he was denied his most precious possession. His valiant efforts to restore peace to this land, as it was destined, amounted to nothing. He tried to remember where it went wrong.

(Here's a sort of flash back)

He crept along the tall walls in the shadows of the archway. His back was flat against the cold marble blocks. The sky was grey with snow clouds. He no longer wore the old emerald green tunic, after many years it was too torn to wear and was falling apart at the seams. Instead he wore a burgundy one with gold trimming and a brown cloak, both gifts from his beloved, the childish hat was gone too. The snow crunched under his feet as he stepped. He heard the clanging metal of the soldier around the corner. Despite several attacks on the palace the security was still weak, 

-_Any old sap could get a job as a guard. _- He smiled to himself. 

He was going to get away with it again and the guard wouldn't even know. He turned to make a dash for it but who was there standing in his way but his old friend Kiro. He was the general of the Kings army. Link had met him after he defeated Ganon in one of the ceremonies that followed. They became fast friends. He was twenty years Links elder, to Link he was like an older brother. Kiro had a stubbly moustache and beard and a streak of grey in his hair, but he was not without charm. He was poised there with what appeared a smile on his lips.

"Argh" Link jumped back, Kiro sniggered.

The guard hearing this came running around the corner and saw them both. The guard uttered,

"Sir, do do you want me to--" 

Kiro waved his hand in disapproval.

"I'll be fine, we need to talk, anyway." The guard saluted and marched off around the corner. "Ah, Link, now where's that 500 rupees you own me?"

Link started to mumble some excuse, such as he was broke, he couldn't find it and what rupees?

"Ooh no, I'm not excepting that again," Kiro laughed, "20 years old and still you act like a child!" He calmed himself down, "I believe you came here to see the princess, Link?"

"Of course, I did promise her to meet her today, it is her birthday!"

"Oh really, and want will you love birds be doing?!" Link blushed. Kiro knew about their 'special bond', as if it wasn't hard not to!

"We're just good friends!" Kiro laughed harder as Link went redder. Link started to shake from holding himself back from hitting him, "Well? Where is she!?" He yelled.

He stopped laughing and looked around to see if anyone was around to hear and put his single finger on his lips.

"Shh! Now you do know that you really shouldn't be here, the King did say--"

"I'm well aware of want the King said." 

A couple of weeks back the King had an important private talk to him down in the dungeons, a warning of his fate if he didn't take heed. The guards escorted him there (well dragged really) early one cold morning when Link had stayed for the night; Zelda had begged him to stay because of the coming storm. Link was half a sleep and half naked (top half, top half! NOT where you're thinking!) He rubbed his arms and noticed the skeleton in the corner, it chilled him. Link was instructed by the King to give up his feelings for his daughter or 'suffer the consequences'. Link believed it to be a joke at first until he saw his face flare up in his laughter. The King didn't really approve of their subtle friendship neither; he made his feeling clear about Link. He used to think of him as a kind man but this proved otherwise. Link was now not allowed on castle ground without an invitation, the Kings orders, but that wouldn't stop him, nothing could stop him or his feelings towards Zelda.

"But Link, you sneaking around like, it's a bit risky, just for one girl. They're hundreds out there, and you do have a away with'em!"

"Yeah well, she's special, and I don't mean her being Princess either... I can't explain it."

Kiro stared at him hard and shook his head. 

-_Ah to be young and that in love, but this kid has got it bad_-.

"You poor hopeless romantic, well, it's your neck on the line...she's in the library, but you didn't hear it from me, I tried to warn you." 

"Thanks." Link smiled and made a start for the door.

He opened the large oak doors and closed it with a boom. In the vast library there were of course, many books, rows of shelves crammed with old manuscripts and hardbacks with withered pages and with their spines falling off. Link walked down the rows staring at the bizarre titles such as "Treasure hunting for the novice", "Fun with bombs" and "How to use your sword properly", one caught his attention "The mysteries of the True Force: The Fourth Piece". He was about to pick it up to read when he heard her heavenly voice singing. He came out from around the shelves to see her. The only light in the room was a huge window and Zelda was sitting in front of it, reading. He walked out to her. She heard his footsteps and looked up, she smiled.

"Hello Link," she tried to keep her voice relaxed. He was very handsome; there was no doubting that. His youthful looks made her heart melt, but she would never confess her feelings, she could never find the words. The words 'I love you ' is something she said at the age of eight to him, these words now meant nothing, it was beyond love; infatuation. Her every waking moment was filled with fantasies, reality hadn't been apart of her life for a long time. She pushed back her hair and rose to her feet. He grinned at her and glanced at her through his roughly parted straight honey blonde locks, he was always like this, he was always afraid that if he look at her too long he'd risk losing his self-control. Link walked over and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Happy birthday Princess." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of brown paper wrapped with string and passed it to her. "Open it."

She slowly untied the string and unwrapped the paper to reveal a golden heart pendant with a sapphire centre. She gaped at it bewildered and then squeezed him.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He liked this attention from her.

"This must of cost a lot!"

"Not really, only about 500 rupees." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head; "I guess I'll have to live with Talon for a while now." (Keep in mind this is all the money carries at any one time.)

"And _Malon_?" Zelda said. He stared at her with a weird look. She had seen the way she giggled around him, pretending not to flirt with him, the way she clasped his hand and dragged him to the stable to 'see the horse', as she looked on in jealousy, like the last time she visited the ranch with him. In fact all the girls in Hyrule that, however he was a heartthrob. He was strong and had a quite intelligence; he wasn't educated by a scholar but still. 

"I'm sorry I can't come to your party on Friday but... you know." He paused for a second, "anyway, why is your party so late?" Zelda let out a low groan.

"My cousins couldn't make it in time so the date _had_ to be changed, not much of a birthday party huh?!" Link sniggered, she just smiled at him. She could help but be caught up another daydream. A large deep voice echoed through the shadowy room.

"Zelda! Are you here?!"

Link's heart began to race, he knew that voice. They both stared at each other.

"Link hide!" He looked around nervously. 

"Where?" She stared at him bewildered.

-_this was the man who saved Hyrule? _-

"The books, stupid!" Link turned and dashed for the bookcases and almost slipped on the stone slab flooring. Once he was gone she called out, "here father."

An old muscular man with dark grey hair came around the corner of books. He had a warm face but his eyes were as cold as ice. He was an old warrior, old with wisdom and yet no knowledge of these times of change. Behind him was a charming young man, he had long black hair like link's but it was tied back. His eyes were ice blue, which made him look sinister. He didn't seem like a shy lad since he started to eye her from afar with a smile.

"Sweetheart, there you are." The King walked up to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday Princess, I have some great news for you" he chuckled. His good news always varied to hers, he probably meant something tragic like one of her cousins dying on the journey here, then again was that a bad thing? His hand swayed towards the young man, "this is Prince Damien of Telmarin."

"Hello Zelda, I haven't seen you for sometime but still as beautiful as before."

-_Yes, your hungry eyes already said that._-

Link flicked his eyes up in the air,

-_Arr c'mon! Be original!_-

She then remembered him. He won the swords tournament last month with flying colours; he caused a stir in her ladies in waiting with his charm. She was sure Link would of won if he was allowed to enter. The ladies swooned at his feet and he wasn't two shy about neither, she had heard that he had his _way_ with one her chamber maids, she hoped it was only a rumour. He played the sweet and innocent when really... well you decide. Zelda had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen, then came the heart breaking words.

"This young man is your husband to be, Zelda." Her world collapsed and she slipped into darkness. She was stunned. She forced herself to smile and stretched out her hand to him like a formal greeting and not the future love of her life.

Link face grew pale and his eyes widened. He began to breath deep and hard and a pain in his chest as if something had crushed it. At this point he could feel his own heart crack, shatter; Zelda was not his love but his life! He threw his head back to the shelves in dread. His back slid against the shelves until he collapsed on the floor hard, but his hand pulled off a book as it came down. It hit the floor with a thud.

The King stared hard at the bookcase.

"Who's there!" He roared.

Link panicked.

-Oh shit-

Damien also looked at the bookcases. Link knew that he wouldn't make it out of here undiscovered now so he didn't fight it. Damien walked over and crept around it only to gladly, sword drawn. He saw link standing there, solemn. Link soon came out with the edge of Damien's sword digging in the base of his neck, shedding a little blood, his hands by his sides.

"It seems you have a pest problem, a street rat snuck in." He sniggered. The King glared at Zelda. "I'm sure the _princess_ had nothing to do with _it_?" 

"Damien, see him off castle grounds now," Damien grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him out "and Link..." The two boy's stopped "if I ever see you here again I swear I'll have your head for it, now BE GONE." He looked back at Zelda, "I need to talk with my daughter. The two had left the room before the King would speak again.

"What was he doing here?!" He bellowed. She held a brave face.

"I invited him."

"You undermined me?"

"No I--"

"Enough, I'm not happy with you Zelda. I've told you, you weren't to see him and still!...anyway I don't think Damien will let that happen again, maybe he'll teach you some manners!" She flared up.

"Father, you don't mean that! And plus I think I should be able to choose who I'll marry, I mean he is nice and all -_yeah right, like stalfos fly_-, but--" That was as far as she got. The King's face grew red and his fists began to shake.

"You will obey me girl!"

"No-I-wont." She flared "I love Link, there I said it, I love him and don't believe for one minute that I'll marry Damien!" She began to feel the back of her throat swell as she held back the tears.

"There is no point in arguing, you will marry Prince Damien in the spring, stop fighting it!"

"No, I can't believe it, I wont." Some tears began to emerge. 

"You will believe it!!"

"But he's done so much for this country and never asked for anything in return!"

"Oh really," the king sneered, "The only reason he does what he does is because he wants YOU!! And that is a price too high to pay!!! He wants to take you away meaning you turning your back on this country, to be a peasant like him!!" The king's face kept growing redder and redder.

"But--" her heart sank.

"You must stop seeing him, Link can never be with you he's not a noble! You hear, Zelda!!"

"I knew that before I fell in love with him but it didn't make a difference." She whispered.

"I've told the guards to keep him off the grounds unless he's invited by me, understand? I forbid you to see that lowly commoner again!! It's about time you settle down with Damien and give up these childish dreams."

The King left Zelda broken in the sunlight and stormed out of the room. The tears were swelling in her eyes as she sunk into the velvet seat. 

(End flash back, finally)

They were destined to be with one another so why did it go so bad?

He entered the clearing, the wind and snow returned. There was snow piled up the tree trunk houses and not a Kokiri in sight. In the snowstorm he sighted Saria's house. He ran for it, once inside he shut the door.

"I hope you don't mind Saria if I--" When he turned around he saw Elle the girl with the pig-tails, the twins, Mido and the know-it-all brothers all huddled around the fireplace eating supper with Saria.

"No Link I don't mind." Saria's house was one roomed but very cosy and warm; it somehow reminded him about a book he read about creatures called hobbits. He smacked his head on the ceiling and sat down the stump next to the fire and warmed his hands, the fire also reminded him of the rage building inside. The fire was the only light in the room. Saria walked over to him with a friendly smile and gave him a cup of hot Coco and a plate of hot bread, berries, cheese and butter. Mido got up in protest.

"Don't feed him! He's bigger, he'll eat all are food!!" Saria scorned him. He shut up and sat down.

The children bombarded him with more questions about the outside world, he answered want he could. He played some old rainy day games with them; he put on a brave face and could barely remember the rule as the children prompted "don't you remember, we played it all the time!". They had no idea how hard life out there got, he wish he'd never left them. Saria and Link stayed up most of the night, he explained everything to her. The only picture he could hold in his head was her singing in the library, alone, before that incident. 

When morning came Link was gone. He left Saria a note saying he went back to the Castle; he just had to see her again, for one last time. To confess.

Ahh poor Link, this is a basic Link/Zelda story plot but wait it gets way better, believe me. 

Chapter Three "**Last Night Together**" coming to a cinema near YOU!! _May-not-be-suitable-for-under-8's_. A/N


	3. Last night together miracle in the dark

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

****Revised****

ALL NEW PARTS!

Not much of the mystery woman from chapter one but she is here at the end of the chapter with a surprise! I've used some lyrics from "hanging by the moment" by Lifehouse A/N

Any additional characters in this story are mine and mine only, you hear!!

In the bitter cold air a sheet of pure white lay over the grassy plains and cobble roads. Flecks of fresh falling snow laced the heavens. At the magnificent majestic castle a dark wily, sly and skinny creature crawled around in the dreary shadows of the night; it leapt across the navy rooftops, wooden beams and open passageways. The creatures' steps were silent, it peered down on the guards below and it tried to keep out of their half-hearted inspection. There was a grand party taking place inside the palace, the gentle laughter warmed the air. Waiters and other servant staff scuttled around on orders with hearty laughs and friendly cheers. He could hear the festivities down the corridors but he wasn't invited. As soon as the sound of crunching snow from below had left and all the burly noise had gone, it leapt down in a heap with a small thud on the soft snow. The orange flickering glow from candles cast shadows on the wall opposite of the guards around the corner. The wily creature scattered and hid in the corner as familiar voices passed on by. Once in the safety of the silence again, it took flight and fled. It dashed across the grounds like lightening and scaled the tall marble wall.

Unknown to the wily creature a shadowy figure was watching from one of the well-lit doorways. It's dark locks drifting in the evening breeze. It had seen its calculated moves among the strangers and grounds. He stood there; with an intense stare across the gardens and passageways, his fists clenched. His ice blue eyes had observed every footfall and every leap. Prince Damien scowled, his pest problem was back but not for much longer. He soon disappeared into the blinding light of the room with a frown. Damien was a dark character, a bitter soul, probably because of his dreary and tortured past. He always got want he wanted with no exceptions and no street rat was getting in the way! He stormed in through the crowded passageways, he hated that little runt, and the princess his bride seemed to fall all over him, _he_ didn't have her respect, yet, but he was going to get it by the end of the night. He slammed open the door to the guards room.

The wily creature jumped over the wall and landed in the plush gardens of vivid with greens drowned in an ocean of white. It was here he heard her voice again, in mid song. It was almost musical. She was an angel, his angel; perfect in every way, even in his darkness hours her loving memory saved him but also drove him to madness. He pushed back the thick ferns and watched her from the shadows, he found her looks enchanting. She was extraordinarily beautiful. He would gladly give up his life for one touch of her lips, one stolen kiss. He turned his back on her and lent against the tree, she was far out of his league. He lifted up his head in despair and looked at the stars. Their fate together was written in those skies, what will be will be he told himself; he sighed and came out of hiding.

The gardens were huge; empty skeletons of the great oaks scattered across the open ground and ever greens standing tall among the dying shrubbery. The stars littered the sky and glowed with their radiance. It all seemed like a painted stage scene with the warm lights of the castle torches behind it. The moonlight fell on her whispery blonde hair as it feathered over her cool eyes. She normally kept in pinned back but not tonight. She stood at the pond in her fine blue evening dress that swayed around her bare ankles. The thick ice sheet coated the navy waters, a droplet of water splashed on the surface before freezing. Her eyes were glassy from silent sobbing, but still a clear crystal blue. She was deep in thought. This whole incident left her feeling weak and insignificant. She saw herself only as a prize, no, a trophy sold to the highest bidder. No one thought about her, her feelings didn't matter and once the words "I do" passed her lips it was all over for her; she'd have no life to call her own. She couldn't bear to think about Damien and the future she held with him. She hated feeling helpless like with no control over her own life. But she knew the enviable. As Link approached her, she noticed him. He startled her. 

He oozed with boyish elven charm. He seemed to be withdrawn and weakened also. He always had a smile on his face when he saw her but not tonight, he was cut deep in the library that day; his wounds were still fresh. He paced towards her almost calmly; he shook a little from nerves. The snow cracking beneath him feet as he walked.

His hair was roughly parted, unkempt, ragged yet fetching. He no longer wore the tunic, only a loose cotton white shirt that showed a little chest since the top button had snapped off long ago. No more yoke white tights instead baggy chocolate brown pants and leather boots with brass buckles and caps but he still wore her brown velvet cloak. Tonight he seemed more attractive and dignified. He stood before her only a couple of feet away from her, her eyes glanced over him, and she acted like she hadn't seen him for years. His ocean blue eyes seemed troubled and yet she smiled. 

"Link, you came back." She whispered sternly trying to collect her composure again and hide her excitement.

"Of course, you didn't think a couple of stone walls could deter me did you?" He tried to joke. 

"You know it's too dangerous to be around here, you should go back, for your own safety." She didn't mean it, she wanted his company.

"And go where, Zelda?" His voice more stern.

She gracefully walked over to him. 

"Home." She whispered. Her head bowed and a weak smile. 

"Home is where the heart is."

She felt his coarse hand rest beneath her chin and lifted it up. He was smiling at her heartily, his eyes were now warm.

"There's nothing to worry about princess, not tonight." He found himself stroking her hair, staring into eyes profoundly. 

The two stood still in the wind; she could feel the cold severely through the delicate garments. She couldn't bring herself to bear with disturbing feeling inside, but with him around everything didn't seem to matter as much. She shivered as the wind blew up her shirt, Link untied the ribbon on the hooded cloak and threw it on her back and tied it around her neck. As he did she grabbed his cold hands, deep in thought. He kept on smiling in the hopes she'd cheer up. He cared for her deeply, affectionately. Damien knew nothing about her like he did or cared as he did. He could never have her heart as long as he kept it close to his. 

"It's great to have you back, you know, the castles' no fun without you ... but how did you know I would be here, in the gardens?"

"I know you." He smiled.

"Hmm," She smiled a little with their hands still cupped, she tilted her head, smiled at him. Pleasant carefree childhood memories came rushing back.

Link always made her smile even if he didn't say any thing, he had that talent along with many others she knew and some she'd probably would never know. 

"You should be in there celebrating."

"I don't want to be ..."

Link and Zelda moved closer to each other, and he gazed at her lovingly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" ... I'd rather be here. With you."

"I'm always here for you, you know that. Despite your father." She held it back no longer; the nagging jaws of reality came biting back.

"If my father does catch's you, you'll be--"

"I don't care, it doesn't matter to me any more." She pulled her head away to look at him.

"Link don't be foolish, you should leave, now." She turned around to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"No. The only thing I'm living for in this world is..." She turned around, he closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and then started to whisper "I came here to say something, and, and ... now that I'm here ... I don't quite know how to say it ..." He paused for sometime and smiled at her for sometime before speaking again, "I'm ... falling ... in love, with you, ... even more with each passing day. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. You understand that right?" He stared at her waiting for comforting words, anything to show that she cared.

"I--" She stumbled over her words as a wave of emotion carried them away. She had always hoped that this would happen, but not like this. But it was now or never, Link had already realized this "I ... I ... love you ......... but ..." She whispered.

The feelings towards him it was there in her eyes when she looked at him, her love was his. There was nothing else to lose. Without her he was a dead man but with her...

He brought up his hand to stroke her face. His fingers ran through her silken hair. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't hold back. He brought his face closer to hers; she could feel his breath tickle her cheek. She closed her eyes. But no, if they were caught ...

"No Link we can't risk it." She broke away for him. 

She turned to left but was whipped back round by his grip. She felt the impact of his lips; briefly. He gazed into her eyes before kissing her again, more passionately. She couldn't resist no more, she threw her arms around his neck. He grew bolder with his kiss. He started to push gently back her lips. She felt the butterflies' rise in her stomach has her mouth filled with his warmth. He put his arm around her and pulled her in tightly. She was trapped in his deep embrace.

Tears started to stream down her face, she understood that there was nothing in this world that could change his mind now, not now he had her in his arms at last. 

The gardens, the trees, everything melted away. The only thing that existed was that moment in time. She felt his hand slide down the side of her body, on to her hips. She soon completely forgot about Damien as Link pulled her dress up ever so slightly. The night probably would have ended beautifully until reality snatched her back with the intense tug of her clothing from behind. 

It happened so quickly. Her eyes were still partly shut but she heard Link's faint cry.

When she opened her eyes she saw them. Several palace guards and Kiro were standing around them both. Zelda soon found herself in the grip of two guards. Link was knocked to his knees on the snow. He was holding on to his chest and wheezing. He was shaking from the pain and a splatter of blood in the corner of his mouth. Kiro stood in front of him his head hung in shame, his fists tight; knuckles white.

"Link, I tried to warn you lad...." He said softly. Link never lifted his head.

"But you of all people know how strongly I feel..." He coughed again.

She struggled forwards.

"Sir Kiro, what are you doing?" She cried. He turned to face her.

"I'm really sorry princess, but… I have my orders." The colour drained from her face.

"Orders?"

"Sorry," He turned to the guards, "take her to room, please, she doesn't need to see this."

"Kiro?" They started to move her away, Link looked up his eyes clogged with tears and he gently smiled at her. "KIRO!!"

-_It's better to of loved and lost,_

Than to never to have loved at all,-

Impa found her in the morning staring out of the balcony at the rising sun. Her face was still bleak and worried. She had wet streaks down her face. She stood there lifeless, leaning on the wooden arch of her balcony in her virgin white bedroom, her skirt tangled in the breeze. The wind chilled the room and despite she was in only a thin silk dress, she didn't feel the cold, not anymore. She was numb, emotionally. She quickly glanced at the cloak draped across her untouched bed, memories flooded back. She knew the penalty, but she didn't want to believe it. 

-_They wouldn't, not to Link- _She squeezed her eyes tightly -_Oh please Goddesses, please_.-

She heard Impa as she stopped at the dresser in the bedroom. Behind her was Kiro, when he saw her standing there his guilt turned him to the exit the room but Impa grabbed his arm and murmured, 

"It's the right thing to do, and you know it."

"Well if you had done your job, this wouldn't of happened." he said half-hearted.

Impa didn't change her expression. The princess started to drag her feet towards them. She held her left arm tightly until it hurt, her nails piecing the skin underneath, blobs of blood smudged on the silk. Zelda didn't look Impa in the eye; she knew what she was going to say. Instead she stared at the polished stone letter opened on the dark wooden surface of the dresser.

"What new news do you bring?" She addressed them. She relied on her breeding in troubled times.

Impa pushed Kiro forward; his head still hung in shame but even more so in disgust. He took a deep breath, fearing it would be his last.

"Link's ... dead, your highness." The words seemed to echo around the room.

Zelda felt sick. She already knew. Her heart pounded against her chest as her whole world collapsed. She had hoped incessantly for a brighter future for the both of them, if she had known this would happen, if only, maybe she could of…

She did nothing to stop it, the waterworks returned but she didn't blubber. This had to be a joke, they wouldn't, they couldn't! The bittersweet irony; dying by the hands of the people he'd saved over and over again. Ganon would have cherished this moment. She felt herself boil up inside, 

"You're lying." She hissed; Kiro looked at her.

"I--I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"No, you're lying!" She cried. Kiro took another deep breath. She began to withdraw again.

"I'm really sorry your highness…"

"No...it can't be!" She whined. She read his disturbed eyes, he told the truth. Kiro's emotions were starting to show as he squeezed his hands tightly. She didn't know what to feel, pity, denial, anger, overwhelming sadness? But one thing _was_ clear… "Who? Why?" 

"It happened late last night, princess. Link was taken to the dungeons by your fathers orders, he was only going to imprisoned for life or exile and he would tell you _otherwise_, that was all princess your father didn't have the heart to follow out his word but... Damien was there..."

"Damien?" She gasped.

"Yes, he ordered the rest of my company to leave. He...mercilessly tortured him for hours to teach you a lesson to obey him in future, and before dawn broke he took Link's own sword and ..."He trailed off as the princess backed off in shock.

The reality of the situation hit her hard, she didn't want to hear it any more. Her eyes filled with terror. He was dead, he _was_ dead, by _his _hands; this made her sick to her stomach. She could never look Damien in the face again; that murderer. She took a glance at the letter opener. She span around and snatched at it, her crystal tear droplets splatter across the floor. Impa and Kiro jumped up in surprise. She kept backing off with it in her hands, drowning in own tears. She gripped it tightly in her hand and she turned to the rising sun. There was nothing else to live for, so why bother. The passion of her actions lost in her emotions. Impa and Kiro tried to offer words of support but she couldn't hear them anymore. She was lost without him. She clasped both her hands around it and brought the point to her chest, to plunge into her heart, to the depths of her soul; Juliet style. She stared at the stone piece and prayed the Goddesses for her forgiveness. She raised it up and it glistened. 

Kiro tackled her from behind. His huge arms wrapped around her waist as they both fell to the floor and the blade flew off the balcony. She watched through her water as her last chance of happiness flew out the window. 

*****

Back in the shadows of the graves, (remember this was where we started) the fiery red head knelt in ore of the tombstone. The moon's perfect glow shone upon her. The wind had died down now as she sat there. She stroked the carving in the marble and despite his doomed fate; she felt no real pity. She swept her hair from out of her hood. Her flat red locks fell to the floor, her emerald eyes widened with excitement as an evil grin crept across her face. Out of her pocket she pulled a gold ring with a paw print carved on it. She slipped it on her index finger; the band of gold glinted. A serge of energy rushed from it. She felt it's power, such energy coursing through her veins. She sniggered to herself and placed her hands on the headstone and pushed with every inch of her strength. The cover stone slipped off so easily, her face fell into the grass. Underneath the stone a hole was revealed.

In the darkness of the tomb she leapt, and in the depth of darkness she stood. She gracefully swayed her arms in circular motion and shouted...

"Flarosis." A ball of flames formed in the palm of her hand and then flew to the back of the room lighting the two torches. In their vivid blaze it lit up the stone table with a huddle of clothes lying on top. She made her approach to the stones and strolled along side it; she held her hand to her face. She gazed that the crippled figure that lay on top. All that remained was a skeleton covered in mint green skin, his lush blonde locks were all withered and white. He was in fine red garments and his sword lay on top of his body with his hands clutched around the handle. A pitiful end for a great warrior.

She sat herself on the floor some distance from the corpse and sighed,

"So... this is the _great protector,_" she murmured. "Humph, all hope is not lost, it never is."

She put her hand into her deep felt pockets and pulled out a crystal jar. It was all sorts of weird colours, the shape was bumpy and bubbly and inside it there was a sparkling pink light. The lady placed it in front of the stone table. Her head hung low as she sat in deep concentration. Her every breath focussed her energy. She placed her hands around the bottle and began to speak, in ancient elven, but it would of sounded like this.

Spirit of old, spirits of youth, hear me.

By the divine power of the Goddesses,

I beckon thee,

From Sun to Moon,

And Moon to Sun,

May the faults of the past be undone.

Let his spirit now be free,

So I have commanded, so shall it be!

__

These words began to echo themselves around the room in many whispered voices out of sync with each other only moment after been spoken.

As she chanted a curious wind encircled her body and glowed, and a weird figure or face shifted in the glow. When she reached the words 'so shall it be', all the voice boomed and the magic was dispelled into the bottle. The bottle began to rock backwards and forwards. It finally toppled over and smashed on the floor. A fuchsia fairy emerged; it unfolded its clear pink wing's to behold its small nude body. It seemed like a firefly, it's tiny arms and legs were filled with pink electricity and covered in a strange blaze. It stared into the face of the young lady but was drawn to the dead body of Link. It fluttered over his motionless remains and examined his features. In an explosion of excitement it whipped around him. Everyway it flew it shed dust, that when it touched his skin, it breathed life back in. The flesh began to rebuild around his bones, his youthful looks started to return. The lady stood there stunned and watched the small creature work it's magic, from his feet to his brow, time reversed. The small pixie seemed to chirp as it did its work, and as it did the weird wind return behind it's wings. When it had at last it finished the fairy gave out a small shriek and evaporated in the air and it's remains turned to dust and fell upon his head. The young lady walked over to him, and lent over his torso to stare at his face, he stayed motionless. She could see why the pathetic girls of this miserable land mourned so. His handsome features were remarkable. She stroked his face and eased forward to kiss his frozen lips. Has she did, a breeze of warm air brushed against her face. She opened her eyes in shock.

-_It worked! -_

He smoothly opened his eyes. The miracle had happened within the dark. The lady laughed in astonishment. She couldn't believe her eyes, it worked. His vision slow returned but it was blurred; all he could see was muddled shapes, surrounded by only darkness. When at last he focussed his eyes he saw hers.

"Zelda?" He wheezed.

"No sweetheart, I'm not that feeble." 

Link eyes widened as his eyes finally adjusted to the light. He saw her face properly, she looked very beautiful but also very menacing, her long crimson hair tickled his cheeks. He shot up almost throwing her across the room. He leapt off the table and knocked over a torch while panicking he eyed the darkness nervously . He had some trouble seeing. His eyes couldn't focus on anything far away. She walked over to him as he tried to collect his bearings. He saw her shape emerge from the shadows.

"Where am I?" He shouted at her, there was evil in the air, he could sense it but not from where it came from.

"Calm down, your in a tomb, _your _tomb." He stared at her shocked and bewildered, "Don't you remember? You died!" She still seemed very ecstatic and spoke with an air of laughter in her voice. He paused for a moment to try and think.

"Yes…no…I.......I don't know," He clenched his head, this was all too confusing. Where was he? Where was the bliss he had felt previous? Those three heavenly images approaching him? The last few moments of his life before death ran through his head. "I remember…" He then screamed in agony as a gut wrenching pain of cold steal rushed through his stomach and slowly up to his chest. His breathe quicken, deepen. It stopped for a while. He felt like he so choking on blood, his inside being ripped apart, falling through the hole in his abdomen. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in horror as he knelt to the floor on his hands, he began panting, the pain mind splitting pain never leaving. The pain welcomed death. The torture continued until he heard a silent whisper say into his head '_you'll never see my princess again, I'll make sure of that!' _The intense pain returned in his heart and twisted to torture. The anguish was unbearable, he wanted to die but the pain wouldn't him. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and clenched his chest. 

"Zelda," he uttered before he give way and fell to the ground.

"Oh fuck!" The lady ran to him and nursed him in her arms, "I knew something like this would happen."

"Is this hell?" He croaked. She looked at him puzzled. 

"No, this is Hyrule, don't worry."

"Who are you..." He murmured, she smiled to herself.

"I'm Zenia Dragmire, Ganon's daughter."

O_o. Now there's a twist. I know is crap but if you like that then review it, oh you will, ah you will. You will, you will, you will, you will YOU WILL!!^_^. I know it seemed like a lemon building up but you'll have to wait for that BWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* ahem. Chapter four is on the way and then the real story begins. A/N


	4. Good or Evil?

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

****

**Revised**

I'm back! Hello happy shiny people, you can't get enough of me can ya? Do you know how many Mistakes I found in this after I uploaded *counts fingers* hundreds, I screamed!! What kind of fool am I! Don't answer that. Hope you enjoy it. It's the wedding day for poor Zelda, but what's this new evil!? I'll say no more. A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, if I did image the money, the money, THE MONEY! And why would I be writing this fic anyway if I were rich? I would make the movie! Do think Brad Pitt would be good as Link or Jack Ryder? A/N

The old arched Tudor streets of Castle town buzzed with excitement. The day they had all had long a waited had arrived at last. In the open market place, blue and red banners hung lifeless from open upper windows and stall rooftops. The gentle people of Hyrule scurried around about their business, the music of trumpets and horns gelled with the nattering of cheery voices. It was a beautiful warm sunny day. Clouds scattered the blue, and pink blossoms filled the air from the grassy temple yard. The grand white chapel (that's the temple of time) was highlighted with cobalt bluebells and sweet smelling roses, Zelda's favourite.

A sinister assembly of black horses with dark riders drew near. They scratched their hoofs on the cobble pavement as they stopped outside.

Inside the beautiful flowers flowed along the pews, pink rose petals disperse along the red carpet. The marble chapel was tall and huge, the large stain glass windows filtered coloured light on to the engraved flooring. Lit candles were situated in the gloomy corners on large carved golden candlesticks. All the nobles were seated in the vast pews and the occasional sob could be heard from the ladies. The old sage stood at the front (Rauru). He stood poised before a blue wall hanging with the royal family symbol on it, no one there except Zelda and Rauru himself knew what lay in waiting behind it.

She stood there at the altar; her silk dress flowed over her body, very flattering. It was an 'off the shoulder' style, trimmed with gold. A full diamond tiara sat comfortably on her head, her hair was pinned back in a bun, the lace veil shrouded her face. 

She never smiled. The far walls seemed to cave in on her. The confines of her duty trapped her thoughts, her feelings and herself; such male oppression. With Damien as her King he would rule Hyrule from her shadows, an easy way to gain the throne while making her life a living hell at the same time. Damien had tried to quell the image of her last lover but Link's love for her was burned deep into her memories. She was remembering how she had wept every night alone in her room for the past four months. The fear of his memory fading petrified her to the depths of her soul so she gripped on to it tighter. She squeezed the flowers in her hands making them wilt; the thorns of the roses drew blood. Rauru was the only one who could see the pain in her eyes.

She had behaved strangely during the troubled times. She would stare longingly out the window and slip into a sick fancy to escape the harsh punishing reality, and even Impa couldn't snap her out of it. Afterwards she would always be found in the gardens holding her sapphire heart pendant in her hands; smiling with a tear. Even in her weakened state Damien still found it hard to manipulate her and break her spirit, Link's death didn't have his desired effect. She rolled the pendant, that lay around her neck, in her hand as she stood at the altar.

Rauru began reading the service. This was it, no more hiding in false hopes that Link would be alive and well, and sweep her off her feet. She hated this feeling deep inside and the deed she had to perform later (and that's not murdering him in his sleep!). She didn't love him, she loathed him; murderous bastard! Link's blood stained his hands and his soul. While the rest of the congregation prayed for her eternal happiness she prayed for a blessed miracle to break this 'unholy union'. It was out of her hands now, as if it ever was in them. Her prays would probably go unheard by the Goddesses and destiny would have screwed her over again. An exhausted sigh escape her rosy red lips she and stared up at the multi coloured windows. Rauru addressed the crowd.

"Is there any one here who sees that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

-_Humph, who would be bold enough to stand up and say...-_

"I do." A menacing voice echoed up the aisle.

The masses spun around in the pews. Standing at the large dark oak doors was a young woman about Zelda's age in black attire. She was dressed in leather pants and black boot with brass finishing's. She also wore a tight suede long sleeve jacket, rich with gold embroidery and fastened together with ribbon, collar up. Her cloak that flowed down her back covered most of this. Her crimson hair fell flat against her body, her wavy ragged fringe lay over her brow. Her evil emerald eyes stared up at the altar, she smirked. Behind were three peculiar monks in rough brown cloth, their hoods up. The shards of daylight escaped around there daunting figures. She snapped her fingers and an army of Stalfos marched up the side of the temple inside walls to control the fleeing citizens. The Stalfos were nothing but weary bone, only drapes of stray cloth covered their dignity but they were all heavy encased in brass armour. There was tremendous panic, some screams were let off as people tried to escape capture by these menacing fiends but to no avail. A couple of the King's guards drew their swords and charged on the King's orders but were easily dispatched of by the many numbers of the monsters; Kiro hacked a good few but in the end was detained, so to was the King. The small futile battles didn't last long.

"Citizens of Hyrule," She proclaimed, "if no-one tries to be a hero then you all leave with your lives." She made her way to the altar, the monks followed. Zelda pulled off the lace veil to see who is was approaching clearly. The King roared in outrage.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"It's none of your Goddesses damn business," she replied. The King drew his sword. She glanced at one the monks over her shoulder, "Serros, take care him could you?" One of the monks pulled down his hood to reveal a sea green scaly lizard creature. The masses gasped as it pulled out a small dagger from its sleeve and in a flash leapt over the pews and held it at the King's throat. He didn't see him coming. The creature frowned at the King with its hot red eyes. He showed no fear. The lizard hissed.

"Now what misstresss? Sshall I play with hiss inssidess?" Zelda gasped. This wasn't what she had in mind; she filled with fury and fear, and clenched her fists. She glared at the woman. With well-placed serge of energy she could use her magic against her but risk the life of these people and her friends. The red head rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not why we're here."

"Oh." The creature sounded disappointed to Zelda's relief. 

Damien slipped his hand down to the hilt of his sword and in a whiplash of steel tried to cut his way through the skeletons to the woman. But Stalfo guards soon encircled him; the sword flew from his hands as he felt bony hands grab his arms and shoulders. He snatched himself away but came face to face with one the mystic monks. The monk held another dagger at his throat. It revealed itself as a bulky lizard creature brimming with yellow horns along the jaw line and brow, unlike the other one; more malicious. A Dinalfo. Its name was Reffra. Damien halted and glowered at it. The Dinalfo seemed to smirk and growl in response.

"Who are you?" The King requested.

"Me? I am Zenia Dragmire, Princess of Darkness," She gave a little bow, "Ganon's daughter." The tension in the room rose with the breath of _his_ name. The King didn't move; he was stunned. It seemed that evil had returned again in force, and without their champion.

-_It couldn't be…could the rumours be true? –_

"I heard about you," He muttered "gathering an army in the Far East, and now you're here all grown up and following in you're fathers doomed footsteps." She scorned him.

"I am not!" She sneered. Her whole body shook with anger "Who are you to judge me?!"

"You invaded my land!!" He snarled. She looked a little startled and then gave out a small hearty laugh.

"Invaded? Invaded! Huh, I am merely here on a quest for the good of everyone," she waved her arms towards the people, "and _I_ suppose _I_ could of _Just _asked for _your co-operation, _hmm?"

"Anything to avoid war."

"War! My Goddesses, we do overreact, I'm not here for war!"

Zenia's dark aura hit Zelda as odd. She had grown to know Ganon in the past all to well and in his slimy presence, his darkness and cold heart made her feel physically sick, but hers seemed chilling, menacing and yet calming. A good evil, if there is such a thing. Zelda then felt a pair of disturbing eyes burning in her back. She turned slowly so not to alert the Stalfos standing close at her side. The third monk, the most slender and taller of the three, was staring at her with a yearning eerie glare. She was shaken and worried, what did it _want_ with her? She would of felt a little safer if she could see the creatures face but the dark hood shadowed it. What hideous monster hid beneath she couldn't really tell. She didn't want it feel like it was succeeding in intimidating her so she stared back fiercely. It broke its intense stare and looked away quickly as soon as it realised she knew. It slowly glanced back up to see if she was still watching and then looked down at its feet and started to fumble around with its sleeves nervously.

-_What a strange creature! Maybe its stare wasn't with an evil intent. Weird, I'm sure I've seen someone else do that before.- _She looked of at Damien who was trying to keep his superiority among his new found friends. _–No way._-

The Stalfo jabbed her in the arm to gain her full attention and gave her a punishing stare. The arguing voices grew louder, they were still bickering. Her fathers face was going red again. He always got like this, stubborn fool. She felt the eerie stare again. She turned around. Its eyes were warmer now and she felt that was a smile there too. She felt that this one wasn't a creature of evil like the others.

"I deal my men with compassion and not fear like my father!" Zenia yelled.

"I believe we call that brainwashing my dear!!" He hollered. The lizard dug the knife in his throat to close his mouth.

"Sshut ya mouth!" Zenia couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

-_Ignorant fool.-_

She stormed over to the altar where Zelda stood; the third monk hastily followed her. Zenia put her hand on Zelda shoulder and pushed her aside sending her flying into the arms of Impa.

"Move Blondie!"

"Was that necessary?" The monk whispered, she ignored it.

It ocean blue eyes meet hers as it walked on by; she saw something deeply familiar about them. It dropped its harsh bag on the floor from its shoulder with a thud and with a clang of metal inside. Zenia placed her hand on the oak wood surface of the altar and stroked it. In one massive swoop ripped up wood from the altar and threw it across the room along with the candles on top and revealed the stone tablet underneath. This was the first time people other than the sages saw what hidden secrets were engraved beneath. The monks' hands delved into the bag and started to pull out three large objects, all the size of its hand. One was an emerald in a coil of gold, a tulip shaped ruby and three sapphires clasped together in gold (go on, take a wild guess at what those are!). Zelda instantly knew the power of these three objects and now Zenia's true intensions, breaking the seal to the other realm. Zenia began placing them in the hallows in the correct order. She waited for something to happen and quickly grew impatient. She snapped around to the monk and gestured him to continue. It sighed. It delved in to the bag one more time and pull out a blue ocarina, Zelda's. She had given at ocarina back to Link for safe keeping as a child several years ago. It placed it on its soft lips and played, the song of time.

A rush of adrenalin coursed though Zelda's blood. Only she knew that song and...

-_No, it couldn't be!-_

The delicate breezy notes echoed off the hard walls and tough wooden beam. The monk began to glow a subtle blue as the power of the song increased. As the notes rose up to the painted ceiling it hit the angelic female and male statues from the dark pillars. They came to life with a stir and move around their creaky joint. All of them began to hum the heavenly tune. They all turned and started singing a charmed spell and watched the monk and waited, so did the audience in a creepy silence. These figure coming to life scared everyone even the shaky skeletons looked around bemused. Zelda's eyes were always on the monk in front of her.

-_It doesn't make sense!? How? Why?-_

A coil of cool air blew around the monk and a fleck of blonde flick out from under the hood. The more the notes deepened the more the Tri-force of courage glow on the back of its hand and the Tri-force on the wall above filled the room with light as the glow became stronger. There was a doubt in her mind who this man was now. The door of time pulled apart with a monstrous rumble and roar that shook the earth and ripped the wall hanging clear apart and off the wall, snapping the wooden beam into splinters. When at last the song was finished man and monster gaped in ore at the secret chamber in all of its splendour. Inside lay a splinter of silver mounted in stone. The open clear glass window flooded the room with pure light. The monk dropped the ocarina from its lips to approach the new opening.

Zelda stood in disbelief and then abruptly made a grab for his hand. The dark figure froze in terror, it's eyes fixed forwards. She slowly placed her other shaky hand on the back of the hood and snatched at the rough cloth. The whole room hushed to silence and was so rapidly replaced with suspicious mumblings. Link looked straight into her eyes with mixed emotions through his golden longs. She wasn't supposed to know it was him. He felt he'd betrayed her. He was her life long friend and now... He snatched his childish eyes from hers' and squeezed them firmly shut, she wouldn't understand. This wasn't how he'd planned it. 

Her eyes were mystified; she was overwhelmed with joy yet she questioned everything about him and yet also anger. He couldn't bear for her to look at him like that.

"YOU!!" The King yelled, he seemed as confused as Zelda, but also angered. "So you've sided with them?!" He stood pointing at the Stalfos. He shifted in his direction.

Link was too crestfallen to answer instead he looked down at the floor in despair; the King of all people wouldn't listen to reason. 

"You've turned your back on your country, boy!!"

"You wouldn't understand." He whispered harshly. Serros moving the edge of the blade across his gullet silenced the King again.

"Ssshut it! I can't sstand the ssound of your voiccce!!" Serros was getting restless, his scaly tail swished around wildly out of the back of his cloak as he tapped the pads of his feet on the cold floor.

Damien refused to accept what he saw; he killed this prissy boy with his own hands, how? His profound fear soon turned to blazing anger, as it always does. Murmurings of the crowds soon grinded to a halt.

Kiro couldn't believe what he saw. He wheezed relieved and yet was troubled for own comrade at the same time. He knew him as well as a younger brother and Link was hiding something or was ashamed, maybe it's the alliance he had made with this new evil.

Link gradually looked back at Zelda, timidly. Zelda stared deep into the windows of his soul with her crystal sapphire eyes. He was distressed. He was shaken too. It seemed the rough trip back had taken a lot out of him but somewhere in there, his radiant innocent personality shone through. This was a magnificent miracle, but what were the costs? Was Link to side with evil as payment for his new lease of life? There was something amiss in his eyes. She inched forwards to him. Her head told her not to trust him but despite these irritating feelings her heart longed for him still, nothing seemed to matter to her anymore, he was back. He couldn't bring himself to smile. She slowly reached out to touch his face. He hesitated suddenly but once he understood her noble intentions he gripped her hand and guided it to his skin. The evidence was there in her hands. She cried tears of joy.

"How?" She murmured.

"I…I'm sorry Princess." He spoke softly, "but I can't tell you the truth yet." He gently stroked her face as always did. He could see her uncertainty in her face, he wanted to prove he still loved her and that he was still himself. 

"Link, don't do it." She whispered but her words were stern. He heaved a sigh.

"I must." She dropped her head and closed her eyes in dismay. She felt his warm hand lift up her chin, she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her nervously. "There's nothing to worry about princess."

He wiped the tear from her face. How she missed his soft touch. Her rosy lips enticed his hunger. He leaned forward to her to deliver a loving kiss. Damien struggled forwards in fury.

"C'mon!!" Zenia was standing behind the altar in the newly opened door way. "Come on lover boy!!" He glared at her. "Sorry, am I ruining a tender moment?" She always spoke in a mocking tone. Link sighed again and mumbled some insult under his breath. She noticed him scuffling around with his sleeves. He turned to the Princess again and whispered in her ear.

"Take this, it explains all." He slipped the blue ocarina into her slim hands. She glanced down at the ice blue instrument. Stuffed inside the mouthpiece was a piece of torn brown paper. He started to walk over to the new chamber. She pulled at his hand and he paused momentarily. He smiled briefly and pulled his hand away. As he walked by her he never took his sorrowful eyes off her. His feet dragged up the stone slabs steps. At the top of the red-carpeted stairway at lend behind the altar he came face to face with Zenia. She rolled a piece of ribbon between her finger and thumb. He scowled at her; she just looked smugly at him.

"Well? Are you going to do as you promised me?" Zelda stood to attention and looked up at them both.

-_Promised?-_

"You had my word, but is really worth the cost of my friendship with these people?"

She rolled her eyes again. It seemed to her he'd asked that question of her over and over again and had grown tired. She flicked her red hair and put her slender slim hand on her hip and scrutinized at him.

"You can leave if you like?" She mocked.

Link had the feeling that maybe this was what it was likely arguing with a mother!

"But if you did leave now then who knows what horror will be released later on to the undeserving people in the future and you know _he_ will only come back generations later and…" He stared back at the princess; he wanted to protect her and her future children, no matter what it took.

"I've heard this all before, I understand if you have nothing new to say… I'm going."

Zelda didn't hear the rest of the words they had spoken but she could see the superior grin on her face. Zelda frown, it appeared she had bent Link's will. Could she trust him now?

He walked alone into the newly formed dark wide yet low passage into the wide-open room, the only sound to heard was the _tok _of his own steps. As entered the ray of daylight stretched across the grey floor. He scanned the silent room. The domed roof was dead still, cob webs loomed in the rafters. He could hear the chirpy song of birds outside the half open window 6 feet above his head. He stopped to listen to it for a while. It had been years since he'd seen this tired dusty room. He thought back then it was his last time he would lay eyes on it but destiny hadn't planned it that way. Rauru by this point was becoming particularly worried. The sweat flowed off his forehead. What was the hero of time trying to prove by breaking the seal to the sacred realm, all of Hyrule would pay dearly if he would go through with his foolish act. He never thought that it would come down to this, the betrayal of the nations' hero. He roared the words "_Lingarta" _and broke free from the Stalfo with a beckon of light and bolted up the stairs after him. Link wrapped each course finger around the ridged purple handle and placed the other hand firmly on top. He eye closed his eye and breathed deeply. He suddenly felt a second pair of cold weathered hands crushing his own. He opened his to find himself staring in to the wrinkled face of a very troubled man.

"Hero of time, what are you doing?" His voice was grave and also weary.

"Rauru, trust me it's for the best."

"Over my dead body will you pull this sword!" Link cringed, this was a good and kind man but he found that explaining his actions to him would only lead to arguments. 

"Rauru, stand back." He ordered. And with that he pulled with all his might the sword from the stone. Rauru flew back across the room with the force of the blue lightening. Link became absorbed by the power. The whole temple began to shake again, the congregation let out screams of horror as piece of ceiling crashed in the aisle. The flowing blue light seemed to grow and consume the whole chamber in a wave of energy. When the light had reached the inner walls over the chamber it quickly reseeded, Link collapsed into a hump on the floor; panting. The Master sword was left in his left hand, the meandering ancient Elven inscription glowing electric blue (I'm sorry Frodo but your sword is soooo cool). Link, drained, steadily brought himself to his feet. He noticed a glint in the corner, through his hazy vision he pictured a mirror on the back wall that he hadn't seen before. Zelda saw him staggering and limping towards the unnatural glow. She darted up the stairs to him and pinned Zenia back to the wall with a mighty push. She tenderly put her arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around hers and tried to help balance him. He turned his bleak face to her and smiled. She'd love him no matter what he did, but what influence did this Zenia hold over. His behaviour was odd, maybe her hero had at last fall but in to the arms of another women? No, never. Impa soon came rushing in afterwards to help the princess, as were her duties.

"Impa, stay back, I'm fine." Impa stopped dead in tracks. 

"Thank you." Link started to pull away from Zelda and stood up right on his own two feet. He smiled at her again.

Zenia walked by them all sombrely. She paced towards the oval gold-bordered mirror and paused in front of it. She saw her own perfect reflection in it, from head to toe, and yet as she approached it, it appeared that on the other side of the mirror there were clear blue skies, lush green pastures with flecks of red. There was breeze there to as she felt its cold air brush her cheeks. She placed her hand on what she believed was glass only find it was water but not moist. She snatch it back, the image was partly distorted by the ripples. Her hand was fine, but no drop of water on them. She slowly put her hand to the glass again, scared to touch it.

"No..." A weakened voice called out, Rauru was getting up nurturing the small pain in his ribs, "you can't."

She looked at him with some sympathy and then turned back into a harsh stare.

"You don't know what you talking about you old fool."

She pushed her whole body against the glass and disappeared through it. Zelda watch her vanish in horror.

"Rauru we must do something!"

"It's too late now." He stumbled over to Link, "and it's all your fault."

Link tried to plea with his eyes but to no avail. He span around and left the chamber in disgrace.

"Don't you turn your back on me boy!" Rauru called, "Do you know what you've done? Now evil will prevail!..." Rauru coughed. Link tried not to listen as the old sage continued his ravings. He wasn't right, he told himself, this time he had to be wrong. Zelda tried to calm Rauru down but he was too angry to listen.

"Do you hear, Ganondorf will strike you down, he will strike us all down now!"

He felt terrible. No one there could really understand the pressure he was under and sadly not the princess neither no matter how much she loved him. A million questions ran through his head, why had the goddesses allowed this? How had _she_ gotten the better of him? These past few days in her keep had been stressful. All those evil powers in one place overwhelmed his senses and the sickening thing was he growing accustom to it and making new friends among them. It seemed to him she had planned and waited for this event for years but this wedding got in the way of her plans, even though he was thankful that Zelda wasn't going to be forced to live with that monster. Zenia kinda enjoyed it also, causing mayhem while doing this. She craved power like her father but she earned it in different ways. Such forces played on him while he was with her. Link began to understand the dark mind while with her or maybe that was how she brainwashed people like the King yelled earlier.

-_Am I evil? No, I couldn't be! I still feel, feel remorse for my actions, as long as I hold on to that I'm still me. I think. Goddesses help me. I do owe her ... my life. I hope, I hope I'm doing the right thing._-

He walked out of the wide corridor into the multi coloured light of the windows as he entered the main room. The Dinalfo looked up at his dreary face.

"As she gone?" His husk voice croaked. 

"Yes, she's gone."

"Yesss!" Serros's laughter was muddled by the hissing from his fork tongue. Link sat down the carpeted step, fumbling around with his hands. 

-_Maybe Rauru is right. I could be brainwashed, no, but ... - _His sword lay at his feet. There was more pressing needs than his personal moral problems.

"But if she's not out in a couple of minutes then I'm closing the door of time." The army of skeletons stirred and mumbled rude remarks about their new _friend. _Zelda grew more confused about Link's loyalties as she exited the secret chamber holding the exhausted Rauru with her sagely friend Impa. Rauru wheezed as he stumbled out, he soon collapsed exhaustion.

"What!" Serros shrieked, "but my misstresss would be sstealed in insside!"

"Well if she's not back by then, then something has bad as happened within the realm. This _was _what we planned." He murmured.

"We? You exxxcluded me?"

"Yes Serros," Raffra growled, "because you like all lizardfos think like cowards and with your swords and not your, ahem, brains." Serros's reply was delayed.

"Arrre you insssulting my intelligents'!!" The lizard screamed.

"You need an intelligents' to be insulted!" The Dinalfo snorted. Serros flared in anger

The whole time the Stalfos were roaring deafening laughter at Serros expense, Damien was eyeing his fallen sword lying only a few feet away. While the looming fiends were distracted he decided that this was his chance. He impulsively snatched free of the Stalfos skeletal icy grip and dived into the shadows. He tumble rolled, his hand felt the steel under his fingers and arose from the darkness welding his sword; a wicked smile crept across his face. Reffra received and dreadful blow to the side and fell to the floor. With footwork like lightening he struck down many of the nearby Stalfos in one fowl swoop. The laughter ended and war cries arose. The assaulting skeletons fell under his splendid blade. The crowd of 'on looking' people watched his skill as milky bones crashed to the floor and burst into jade flames with disturbed cries, they didn't know whether this man was a hero or a target for merciless monsters but all innocent eyes lay on him. Link quickly got to your feet and grabbed Zelda and pulled her behind him. The King could see that he was fool to try and win a fruitless battle against an army but he was now able to stop his madness. He drew his word and lunged that the lizard beast. Serros squealed and defended, he leapt away into the shadows. Kiro flowed his King's wake and attacked several of the Stalfos with brute force and punches until his found his way to his sword. An all out war broke lose it the chapel. The walls echoed the cries of man and breast as the struggle continued. The people began to panic once more and tried to flee the building.

Once the way was cleared for Damien the only object between him as his perfect future was him. Link took her hand and pulled her to one side and pushed her against wall, his large hand pinned her arm down at her sides. She looked at him emotionless. He looked down at the heart pendant around her neck, -_she remembered_-, he closed his eyes.

"Princess please don't move from here, do you promise me ... princess …... Zelda?"

He slowly lifted his heavy head and looked at the princess. If he hadn't looked up that moment to see the horror in Zelda's eyes Links would of meet another chilling end. He spun around and lifted the master sword in defence as Damien struck a blow from above. The battle commencement. The clash of steal echoed throughout the hall. His gorgeous lush blonde locks tossed in the air and his expression became almost emotionless. The edge of his sword dripped with red ooze, Damien smudged the smear of blood on his face. Link lived for the heat of battles, they were his awful nature. Damien only used violence has method of requiring power of men, like the entire bloodline of tragic King's before him. Damien's thirst for revenge drew the battle into the pews. The people panicked and flocked. In haste many tripped over the debris and even the pew themselves. The princess couldn't breathe; if Link died again it would destroy her for good. The great hall echoed with the clashing of cold steel. Each one of Damien swipes were ruthless and bloodthirsty. Link swift, cunning and calculated moves annoyed Damien and his swings became angrier. Damien torn at the brown robes and splashes of blood speckled across the floor. Link immediately nursed the new small wound on his ribs. She gasped. He began to draw deep breaths. Damien lowered his weapon and sniggered,

"Huh, too fast for you street rat? You could never compare to my skill." He panted.

Link face crumpled with anger and he struck again. Zelda could see that with each hard-hearted blow Link was becoming weaker, the event previous had exhausted him. They charged at each other, guards down, swords dawn. Their blades entangled, a struggle for power.

"I told you before, rat, she's **_my_** princess and the likes of you could never show her true happiness!"

"Your wrong, she loves me."

"Love? She could never love you! You are confused! it sympathy, just plain sympathy. Do you really think she could ever truly love you? Then you are a fool!"

Link was starting to buckle under his weight. His knees started to weaken. Damien sneered through the blade and kicked Link's feet from under him. His back smacked against the cold unforgiving stone. As he opened his eyes he could see through the pain his awesome bade fall towards his neck. Zelda tried the scream but no sound came out. Link rolled out as the blade scratched the hard floor. Zelda ran to them both. She tripped over he dress from time to time but she couldn't stand back and watch her only love die again. She knew she was being a fool for trying. Damien rose to deliver another strike to purge him. The razor edge ripped through delicate flesh; sparkled crimson droplets grace the air. The princess body fell hard to the floor with a pound.

The room fell quite, and for that moment as the King and rebelling guards stopped their fighting, the Stalfos took back control. The fleeing people were stopped. Angry Stalfos blocked and shut the doors with a boom and rounded the people back into the pews like flocks of mindless sheep.

Damien gaped as his tragic mistake. Link trembled with guilt and fear; his sword fell to the floor and the noise rang out across the hall.

-_Why didn't she listen!-_

Damien bowed towards her. Link scampered to her; he pushed Damien brutally aside on to the harsh floor. He lent of her and slowly cradled her in his arms. His whole body shook. The seeping gash wound was on her right arm. She opened her eyes and showed a smile. He choked in laughter. She sat up quickly before releasing the pain.

"Ow." She gripped the side of her arm. Link ripped up the edge of his sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the redden silk. She heaved in pain. He felt to blame but was also angry with her, she never listened to him.

"It _will_ hurt, but I **did** tell you to stay." He tried to stay anger with her but she kept on smiling. He was cute, especially when he panicked or angry or flustered. Her mind drifted to the future now they had one. She couldn't help herself but to care about what lay beneath his garments.

"I'm the one giving the orders around here," she moved closer to his ear and whispered, "your not my husband yet." He blushed and smiled shyly.

He felted the firm clasp squeezed around his neck and dragged him to his feet. Damien pinned him to the pillar. His ice eyes burned the back of his skull. His well-kept tresses then draped over his eyes.

"Stay AWAY from her!" His choking grip tightened. The King came running to his daughter's aid.

"Damien!! Stop it!!" She shrieked but was quickly shut up by her father's hand. She tried pulling away but her father's huge grip prevented her moving.

Damien felt the sharp jab of cold steal in the base of his neck.

"Release the boy." Reffra slumped there holding his side, his robes covered in scarlet blood. Damien dropped him. Link stifled for air.

"Traitor." He whispered.

The room slowly returned under the control of evil. 

The clap of metal heels slowly replaced the new found silence as a slender figure entered the chapel chamber.

"I'm back!" A merry voice lit up the air, Zenia stood at the open passageway brushing a glowing red ruby rose against her pale cheek. "Miss me?"

Well what do you think?. I know Zelda may seem weak so far but she have her moments in the up coming chapter/s. I may take along break over Easter to get my writing up to scratch ,hmm chocolate, the smoother of all setbacks. Ohh and don't worry about poor Linky-poo his problems will be smoothed out with a nice juicy lemon with guess who... ahh c'mon it's not that hard!!


	5. Love is a madness: Part One

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

If your expecting the "Oh, Tyler" and "Oh Margaret" mush you're wrong! Love in a madness not a disease!! Enjoy. A/N

-_Traitor? Traitor…am I…really…-_

The glaring lilac blue sky shimmered through the tousled budding breaches lightly coated in lime moss arching overhead. The warm breeze was slowly turning cold as it pushed by the twisted sturdy trees and chilled his body as the wind crept under his clothes and tossed hair in front of his face. The sweet song of the nightingales flowed in the air. Wandering white clouds stretched across the great abyss, the sun hung high in the blue. His eyes drifted along from shape to shape. The gentle airy silhouettes moved slowly across the vast heavens, changing form as they moved. In every single cloud her feature stood out. Her captivating face wouldn't leave him alone. He exhaled a puff of hot moist air. A thousand unanswerable questions ran through his mind. He looked down at Epona's wild white mane and stroked each satin strand. Epona slightly shook her head in approval of his petting. She trotted along under the shadows of the long entangled arms of snaking branches, the earthy red soil road scratched away under her hoofs.

Zenia looked over at him. She was smugly riding to his right on a black muscular stallion with unruly red hair, it was somewhat strangely familiar to one Link had seen several years ago. Despite her well-earned victory his distance downhearted mood was pulling her down with him. She tried to shake off this heavy atmosphere several times with small talk and jokes but Link was adamant on self-torture.

"Are you Okay? You'd think I'd asked you to butcher whole a village!!"

He just looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes and a puzzle expression. He sighed yet again and dropped his head.

"Fine. I guess." He tried to smile a little but failed. He gazed back at the sky and returned to his hypnotic daydreams. 

Serros and Reffra were on horse back behind them. Reffra's leaking wound was dressed up in soft cotton bandages but the nagging pain still lingered. The both of them rode in silence, not speaking a word to one another. It wasn't so much that they pissed off with each other, or because of the minor setbacks at the wedding, it was Link. They believed that trying to cheer him up in their weird ways would probably drive him more into his downward spiral and also being around him made them nervous and anxious. They both secretly feared him. He was a natural skilled killer of their kind and the only one to ever defeat Ganon in battle. This commanded a lot of respect among them both and their people. He could have been crowned their new king if he desired because of his great skill and reputation. They respected his need for silence.

His back was still arched while he sat, he didn't move much or say much to anyone, too deep in thought.

"All that trouble, for just one thing." He murmured. Zenia's memory was jogged and she pulled out the rose from the leather side-saddle pocket. She held it flat in her hand, she would have stroked its smooth petals but the whole thing had been crystallized in clear orange prickles. 

Before they all had left the Temple of time, Zenia had demanded Link to hand over his Din's Fire crystal to her. When she held both objects in her hands they seemed to react to each other, the crystal started to crackle and grow. The rose slowly began to bloom and grow redder. The crystal expanded rapidly and reached out for the rose and they both agreeably joined together in an all mighty flash. The fiery rose was coated with orange shards of crystal; it had become hard and lifeless, and remained perfect inside. At this point not even Link had the slightest idea of what she was doing. She claimed that this way it would stay perfect forever. She looked down at it blissfully, just like she did back then.

"Hmm, I like roses. They're so beautiful in bloom."

"Zelda likes roses." He said uncomfortably. She rolled her eyes again.

"Are you going to be like this all the way back!"? His head still hung low.

"Yep." 

"Then I should kill you now then, you've fulfilled your purpose!"

"Thanks." She had meant it as a joke but he didn't react to it kindly. He still sulked. It was evil of her but she couldn't but get a buzz at his expense, she giggled to herself. He didn't find it at all that funny. Her mocking laughter reminded him of her father, such an evil laugh and that was always at his expense as well. He scowled but nothing more, he couldn't be bothered to be angry with her. He looked up front to see the dark green hill starting to twinkle with bright yellow lights as the sun set behind it. This would be his new home, not really what he was accustom to.

-_Well, look on the bright side, your a traitor, turned your back on your friends, your country, betrayed **and** ran away from the one you care for, things couldn't get any worse.-_

He turned around in the saddle and looked back at the misty clouds of Death Mountains fading on the horizon. Home sweet home, he'd miss it. He felt rotten but never lost sight of hope.

-_I hope she read it._-

(Meanwhile.)

She sat lady like on the red velvet cushion placed on the virgin waxed wooden seat, next to her sat Impa, her trusted confidant, stony faced as usually, but Zelda could tell want she was thinking. Damien sat in front of her scowling at the floor. His immaculate attire scuffed up, his arms crossed and his hair had fallen out of the once neat ponytail at the back. That _stupid _boy showed him up in front of a crowd of hundreds. Maybe death was too soft a punishment for such a rogue, he would pay dearly for this, his heart was set on it. He started sniggering as plots of revenge ran through head. Her placid father sat and stared out of the window pondering on the day's events. He closed his eyes and groaned. That, back there, was an act of war, but a weird one. It seemed to create more as an annoyance than a declaration. The real problem was, who was there to fight or retaliate with or negotiate with. Her grand army of Stalfos vaporized at the snap of her fingers. Then she, the two lizard creatures and the _boy _fled the city on horseback and were untraceable, his men searched for them but the trail had grown cold_. _This woman had cleverly planned her escape long and hard, such a smart cunning creature. He didn't like that. Maybe he should prepare for a surprise attack. But ... the boy, why?

"He ... betrayed us ... it's my fault, humph." She heard him whisper to himself. He stunned as the rest.

The coach rocked a little as the wooden wheels rolled over small round cobbles. Out of the window the mellow light green oak wood stretched out for miles and the blue sky as high as the window frame, a shot a blindly light through the top of the glass. She looked out dreamily out the window and she felt herself choked up inside, her head swam with mixed emotion of joy and dread. She looked down at the ice blue ocarina on her lap; his sweet touch on it was now cold. As the men opposite were wallowing in their own self-pity, she quietly slipped out the rough brown paper coiled up inside. She unrolled it gently and softly giggled to herself. She remembered when she tried to teach Link to read and write at the age of ten. He was so eager to learn and did learn fast! But his spelling and handwriting always remained dreadful. Her eyes scanned over his chicken scratchin's. It read.

(If you notice spelling mistakes in the following text, don't flame me, there suppose to be there smart-ass!) 

Dear Princes, 

If you're reading this then you discovered me lurking in the temple, as I knew you would. I swore that I would always try to protect you, my childhood promise, but I unfortunately bring you terriable news. If our efforts are successful at the temple then Ganon will be released in a matter of months. But even in these grave times, no matter what I do, I am not a traytor. I promise no harm should be fall Hyrule. But his presense is urgently needed in order to truly restore peace to Hyrule along with the True force. I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Just trust me.

Luv Link

Her face grew sombre.

-_What?! That can't be right. No, it couldn't be, Link no. This doesn't make any sense? True peace? With Ganon? Why? Why would Link ever be willing to release him? He knows that only chaos would be set free not peace! And the True force, that just a myth! This is not a good enough excused, especially not from him.- _

She could have crushed the paper in her hands.

__

-He better have a better excuse, or a mind!-

But despite her thundering questions she blindly trusted him, she knew he'd have good reason, in her hearts of hearts and he would always keep his promises.

The piece of paper itself looked like the torn bottom half of a page. She could faintly see words or characters pressing through. She turned over the paper to see what it was it had been written on it. The word on the opposite side appeared not Elven and unreadable at first. Not because of the print, it was perfect, so it seemed, but it was another language some how familiar. She brooded over on it for a minute.

-_Goblin! It's Goblin! ......- _She was delighted, but wait,_ -Goblin!? What is Link doing with Goblins? They're horrid creatures, cunning, evil and so self absorbed.- _She glanced up at Damien. _- ... Hmm.-_

She was to say the least very confused; nothing seemed to make sense anymore. His motives, even the enemies' motives weren't clear. Why wait for Ganon to set himself free, why not let him out now? How come Link believes that is the only way forward? Is this the only way forward? And why _Goblins_ as allies when they can't be trusted except to save their own skins. There was also something about his eyes back there, a deep guilt or was it something else? She'd have to ask the only one person she knew that had these answers to find the real truth. And that would be no easy matter. She stared out the window, and sympathetically tried to rationalise these mixed motives and feelings. She looked back at the paper and tried to think of a plan. Damien raised his head and noticed the paper in her hands.

"What are you reading?" he said softly and curiously.

"It none of your business." She murmured unintentionally

"Pardon?" He sparked.

She jolted and released what she said but he couldn't read this!

"Nothing," She tried to say calmly with a smile, "its a poem, a er child wrote for me, she handed to me when I entered the chapel ... isn't that right Impa?" Impa sat calmly in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Yes Princess Zelda." Impa nodded like-minded and said it with a smile. She had read the note over Zelda's shoulder and was as baffled as Zelda by the contexts but understood that this information would only confound Link's guilt further if in the wrong hands, such as _his._

"Oh really, then let me read." He was almost sarcastic. He didn't trust neither one of them for a second.

-_That little Shit-_ The princess screamed in her head over and over. She broke out in cold sweat. -_He called my bluff!!-_ She had to think fast._ - ... Hmm maybe._-

"Sure, here." She sat forward on the edge of her seat. As she lent forward to passed the light thin paper over to his open palm, she let her hand drift over to the open window of the coach door and loosed her graceful grip. The paper was quickly ripped out of her hands by the gusting wind outside. She watched it contently as it fluttered by the clear glass. She turned and faced the arrogant prince. She felt herself slip back to her old ways.

"Oh darn, and that was a really nice poem too." She uttered sarcastically, "Oh well, maybe I can re-write it for you by memory?" She smiled at him 'whole-heartedly'. His angry eyes stayed fixed on her as he slumped back into the seat.

Goblins and lizards and Ganon. Strange new companions of a once former great hero. She wandered into her pure white marble room with its russet oak furniture and window frames. The airy room filled with piecing bright light across the slab flooring. The French window doors were wide open and blew the fine white curtain around the window bay. Three large six-foot mirrors sat in the corner of the room mildly out of place to her other furniture. Her morning clothes were stretched across the floor in front of them. She took sometime to scan over the room for changes she knew wouldn't be there; maybe she hoped to see someone she knew. He used to creep into her room and surprise her with gifts he really couldn't afford, he never understood that his money meant nothing to her. She heaved a sigh in great disappointment. She took off the pathetic veil and sparkling diamond tiara and threw them both on to the glossy cream sheets of her for four-poster bed and strolled over to the mirrors.

She stood before them, staring intensely at her own reflection, at her almost perfect image. A couple of pieces of hair had came loose, the piece of rough brown cloth tied tightly around her arm and the few smudges of dust on her flawless dress. She pulled the hairgrips out her locks and let them fall down her back and over her shoulders. 

She started to look intently, deeply into her own blue eyes for what seemed like hours until her own image had lost all meaning. They were just clear fleshy, organic shapes on sliver glass and nothing more. She couldn't see her own beauty anymore and yet it was there. She stared deeply into her soul and started to ask questions of herself, deep questions. Was she really a strong person? People seemed to think so, but she only saw herself as pathetic, at the moment, to be honest. This time four months ago she willing to take her own life, is _that really _strong? She always did wont she did, because she had to, not because she chose to. But isn't that what makes her strong? Her selflessness? She did have remarkable strength and strong will but she had been tried through this tough time, and still in her moments of weakness she held on to hope, that was why the Goddesses chose her to be the keeper, the seven sages.

But she only truly felt complete when he was with her though, when she had his courage. His image played in the background over the mirror, his elegant smile and his playful attitude, she longed for his sweet friendship. She stroked the picture in the glass only to feel it's icy cold reflection. Her thoughts slowly drifted towards Link solely. Everything had been so perfect between them before her father interfered, that was almost a year ago now after Link came back from one of his crusades. Those silent nights they spend together under the starry sky on the rooftops, as friends though it sometimes drifted to something a little more. 

She knew her royal duties as a princess and that she shouldn't get too attached to him, it would only hurt her and him. She could have accepted a royal marriage back then with little disagreement but times change and people changes but facts don't. He probably would of settled down happily and have a family with another girl from the village or from else where, so she kept telling herself, but trying to let go of him was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She tried for many years as she grew up with him, to forget a real future with him in it, but instead the more she tried to repress her feeling the stronger they became. They almost ruled her. And with each valiant rescue he became more attached to her, trying to keep her from harms way. In the end she gave up trying to forget him and fell completely, no, madly in love with him; how foolish. A strong authority figure cowering to a sappy emotion. Her cheeks redden and blushed whenever he walked by; she was lost her words from time to time and laughed for no good reason at his bad jokes. She never knew (before that is) if he shared these same emotions for her. He was shy at times but was that because he knew that she like him or was he was just act this way with everyone but she happened to think it was special for her? She hated not knowing. 

She'd known him since childhood and still he was a complete mystery to her. All the wisdom in the world was hers in the palm of her hand and she couldn't understand Link's precious mind. This was how she felt now. They were life long friends and now he seemed to taken a turn for the worst. Link would never side with evil, would he? Maybe he was brainwashed or they captured him and have some sort of spell or power over him. Despite his actions Zelda was she was thankful that she wasn't going to be forced to live with that monster. Another question quickly jumped to mind.

****

How did he come back from the dead?

__

-How? How is it possible? Did **she** do it? How? Is she strong than me to do that? Of course she is, it's Ganon's bad blood.- 

She turned around and looked hard at the stone letter opener still on her dresser. She didn't want to lose the one she cared for again. She walked over to it and grabbed it in her right hand and paced back to the mirror, thinking.

-But is he my Link at all? He ... could be ... Dark Link, it would explain his motives ...... but not his feeling of remorse.- 

She stared hopeless into the mirror.

-Oh Link, why did you do this!? I need an answer.- 

She looked down at the piece of cold grey sharp stone letter opener in her hand.

__

-Has he ... betrayed me? But why? For her? I guess I have no choice. It has to be done. They should understand why.-

She could now feel her second wind coming. She brought the blade up her throat. Her path was clear now.

Impa walked along the narrow corridor. The clang of her metal trembled down the walls. She was coated in shielding armour all down the one right arm, chest plate, thighs with the whole body underneath in skintight black leather. Her platinum hair in one short ponytail with a stray fringe. Even in her late 50's she had her divine youth, that's Sheikah's for you. The astonishing bright light made the white halls and shade of calm grey. When she approached the princess's door and she gently wrapped her knuckles on the hallow wood and waited patiently. No response. She tapped again but still no reply. This time she pushed down steadily on the gold handle and peered into the quiet room.

"Zelda? Princess Zelda are you there?" She whispered. There was still no answer. She flung the doors wide open. The whole place was silent; the warm breeze was the only thing that stirred in the room. She quickly examined the area for trouble; her and Damien had a lot of fights recently as her emotion boiled over about his cruel deed and his suppressive manner. Her eyes whipped around for anything out of place, her heart pounded in her chest when her eyes finally focussed on the floor. On the stone slabs there was bundle of white silk and lump of golden hair at the end of the bed. She ran over to it in pure panic and crouched down the see it _was_ just only a bundle of silk and blonde hair (Ha! Fooled ya! It was April Fool's when I wrote this!). She stood up in flashes of anger. Her emotions were toyed with yet again today.

"ZELDA! ... Come out of hiding!"

A clattering came from behind a woven beige screen and a slender darken figure exposed itself shyly. She steadily stepped out blocking the light of the window, the mirror reflect a slit of light across her eyes. She wore dark earthy brown boots with thin cloth straps wrapped around them and the only pair of skin tight pants she had, they were a chocolate cotton and all frayed on the edges. She also wore cream suede jacket laced up with flat cotton string, the collar and cuff of the white shirt still showing. Her new whispery blonde fringe chunked together and tickled the end her nose and the edges spanned out to an inch below the jaw line. The rest of her hair was tucked under the reddish brown 'robin hood' styled hat minus one feather. Her feminine face passed her off as a handsome young man.

Impa wished she had never taught her that trick.

"What are you doing Zelda?"

She pulled her head away from her eyes and barged passed to the head of her huge bed. The colour of her eyes changed too; a red, by magic (if you've seen the Craft you'll know what I mean, it's a cool movie).

"It's Sheik."

Impa looked at her amazed, she still had a little fight left, and today must have sparked something. Zelda reached out for the belt and sword lying across her bed and fastened the gold buckle together in the centre and slipped the broad sword into the burgundy sheath and pulled the flaps of the jacket over it.

"Oh really and what are **you **doing _Sheik_?" Zelda turned to her and sighed softly.

"I'm going to find the truth." She said with conviction.

"Hmm, so you're going to find Link? ... I know you better than you do." She hated when she said that but in was sometimes sadly true. She started to walk back to her.

"So what if I am?" She looked up at her and went to grab the black bag from off the crafted blanket box at the end of the bed. Impa snatched at her hand as Zelda ensnared the bag in her grip.

"You do realise it will be extremely dangerous. Would he want you to do this? Do you even know where he is?" She stared at her visage for sometime avoiding the first question and instead answering the second question.

"It's ... 5 miles east. Goblin country. In Lymhara ... I assume." Impa let go.

"But you don't know for sure though ... that piece of paper" She murmured under her breath " ... they may have left there earlier day to come here, what makes you think they'll return?"

"Because they'll need rest for their horses and for themselves before leaving the country properly and the Goblin city would be perfect, they are always neutral to all disputes in this area. Plus travelling in that area at night is dangerous..." Impa looked back at her with a superior frown, she just proved her point. Zelda walked over to the bedside table and picked up some clean solid gold cutlery and placed them in the bag, just in case, she also threw in the tiara and other jewellery, all expect the sapphire heart pendant. She looked at it lovingly in her cupped hand.

"And what if he is there Princess? Then what?" She turned around and looked at her a little puzzled.

"I don't know. I guess I'll to go with my instincts." Impa sneered.

"Humph, you mean your heart. I'm honestly afraid of what you might do, you can be a very emotionally girl." Zelda flicked her eyes and started to tie the pendant around her neck. "Damien will suspect, he doesn't trust us both." Impa said.

"That man is a toad!" She scorned, "really, if my father likes him so much why doesn't he marry him!" She snorted, Impa giggled a little and abruptly stopped. Zelda laughed a bit to. Maybe he was a toad from a fairytale, it would explain his greedy slimy attitude. She walked of to Impa and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please keep this a secret, tell my father I'm resting." Impa looked at her sort of scared and deeply concerned, "Don't worry I'll be alright." This didn't convince her, Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry for running away like this but I've already made up my mind now. I've had enough of this and I'm not going to stay here any longer with him, try to forgive me but _this _isn't a fairytale and I can't expect everything to happen for me. It about time I made an effort to put things right, for everyone, including myself. I'm not helpless like Damien keeps telling me." She bowed her head, "my love can't be sacrificed, not again. I believe Link needs more than anyone here. You're going to have to let me go." Impa began to smile a little. She understood. She looked down and placed her hand under the pendant.

"This will give you away, here allow me." She tucked it under the suede jacket out of sight. Impa always possessed the mothers touch despite she never had a child of her own.

"Thank you." Zelda ran over to the window and prepared to climb down the creeping vines outside lapping over her balcony. Link had used so many times, how hard could it be?

"Wait." She stopped and turned around slowly. She was going to stop her after all.

"I'll take Quintis out to 'graze' in the field, I'll meet you there." Zelda smiled and started to climb and disappeared.

Okay, Okay I promise a lemon but this is only part 1, the chap was toooooooooooo long to be one chappie. Part 2 should be up **VERY** soon.


	6. Love is a madness: Part Two

_**Children Of Destiny**_

**By **

**Revised**

First off I'd like to say 'thank you' to Lotrangelle (or what ever your name is now!) for her support and ideas, so THANK YOU! Oh and 'Kirby Kid' that big ball of pink cuteness (sorry, I had to say it!) And Bexi, my bessie mate in the whole wide world and the rest of you who reviewed _and_ my loyal fans Lady Rajah, Kokiri 85 and Midnight Fire.

Heelloo, here's the chappie you've all been waiting for! Sorry it's a little later than promised but I'll been bogged down with college work, I've had some very scary, 3-hour straight, exams !! Ah, they weren't that scary, I was late for one of them .. and daydream too much in another ........ can't wait for the results! ;

**WARNING: **This is _a bit _long (and when I say a bit I mean a LOT!) and overdue but I had soooooooo many new ideas! A/N

DISCLAIMER: I, Queen of the fucking Universe, do not own the 'Labyrinth'. It has no power over me! Oh and Japheth DOESN'T look like David Bowie and forget the makeup, no offence, but _my _Japheth is ... I start drooling 'Homer' style. Oh, and I sorta nicked a scene from 'Lord of the Rings' the movie, you'll know when you read, I wont spoil it for you!

**The Truth About Goblins**

Forget all the thing's you think you know about them. My goblins are a little different. In description they are creatures about 2/3 of a man's average height. All of them have rounded noses rather than the stereotyped pointed noses. Their faces are generally rounded too with rosy cheeks and the occasionally wart, warts are seen as good luck or signs of wisdom rather than ugliness among these creatures. They're kinda like hobbits only their not as cute and a little horrid to say the least. Their beady eyes are the pinnacle of mischief, in those eyes all their tomfoolery radiates. These creatures are very cunning and sly, and make good thieves. But despite their reputation as stupid thieving animals, they are very smart that's why they like to keep this reputation as 'stupid', it mean's that they are ignored in external matter's of great importance so their lives aren't tampered with and they carry on living in 'splendid isolation'. Also, they love the of look of shock on someone's face when they outwit them. They can be viscous if their way of life is under threat and normally hide behind their magical tricks to protect themselves. They are fun loving creatures than 'hell raisers', though their idea of fun can differ from many other culture, but still. They hardly ever leave their villages to quest; if any of them were to they would thought of as dumb, stupid or very brave (mainly stupid). All adventurers are welcome if they don't get pushy, if so, expect a hell wagon. Despite their evil nature, their intentions are good, well, half the time anyway.

The warm vibrant orange evening air stretched across the mellow sky. The heavens became a pallet of pastel pink shades on the horizon as the blue mixed with a rainbow of purples. The faint stars glistened through the sheet of rainbow colours. The vivacious energetic atmosphere around the pine filled hillside buzzed with victorious rejoice. A grand majestic sand rock building stood partly hidden away behind a substantial amount of dark Ivy, it crept along the tall mighty wall and the red clay rooftops. Small delicate purple heart-shaped flowers blossomed in the cracks of the robust walls. The towers were low and mostly crumbled away due to lack of use over these past centuries. The massive black iron pine drawbridge was guarded at the posts by the two huge grotesque granite goblin statures, possibly Amos, but no one had seen them move in decades, their hideous faces had become worn down over time. Around the castle like structure was a large town filled with smallish, squatted, pointed Tudor houses by a scratched yellow dust road. The towns streets and over grown surrounding gardens twisted and turned, curved and encircled like an ancient puzzle maze. Only those who had conquered it before knew the way or those the Great Goblin King, Japheth himself, had invited to his royal court. This proud King was rumoured to be a young human. He was believed to be sharp witted and cunning, and protected his fair land from all harm by isolation and superior magical trickery.

Behind the immense castle the unkempt hedgerow garden mazes stretched out into the evergreen woodland with wild flowers and violets budding in the tall grasses, but these gardens were more for fun than defence. The courtyard on the other hand was a well kept garden with a mixture of enchanted roses that bloomed in all seasons to gather the particular attention of a 'special other'. Tall decorated pillars stood around the castle's walls of the yard. The engraving on each consisted of horrid images of foul creatures and fanged beasts and each pillar was laced with sneaking vines.

Deep within the bawls of the structure roaring deep hearty laughter sprung, old folklore tales and joyous songs played by harmonious flutes, the clang of smashing cups and chiming of dinnertime cutlery shattered the silence of the dark wood. The great festivities echoed up and along the winding chambers and around the old forgotten rooms. All of this noise came from the one room, the banquet hall. Inside this warm room were four long rows of tables and benches, (Like Harry Potter if that helps) seated along each were Lizardfos, Dinalfos, packs of wolves and most of all sly sneaky Goblins. The appeared to look like an old chapel, re-vamped by it's new owner. Mounted on the wall were flags of their proud country and trophies such as the weapons of former enemies also sheep and buffalo skins. A mixture of brightly coloured flags hung low from the dark wooden rafters of the ceiling along with iron chandlers lit up with ruby-red wax candles. A band of musicians played their playful colourful tunes in the red bay to the responding singing crowd as some of the goblins danced. The serving girls, (Goblins of course, kinda chubby, small and yet happy girls) walked around with plates piled high with food such as roast hog, new mint potatoes, buttered carrot, bacon, cherry pies, lemon cuccos and other delights. Also with tin jugs of Ale and refilled the mugs of the feasting mob from time to time. The rabble of brutes bantered and teased each other; a party for the mental aged of 5, almost everyone in the whole room was 'smashed' and if you weren't it was a bloody miracle.

The fifth table was laid along side the back wall on a silken red carpet and mounted behind were three tall narrow windows to the outside world. This table was decorated with iron cast candlesticks and a flowery centrepiece, mainly ivy and purple and white flower from the garden. Seated on it the table where snooty yet very rude Goblins in lively robes. Sat in the middle of the table was the King, Japheth.

He didn't wear a crown; he didn't feel they were necessary to his throne. He was a tall slim man, dressed solely in black from cuff to collar. His outfit was trimmed with gold thread and ruby buttons. His skin was a touch paler than normal but still had its peachy tint. His flat straight seek platinum hair fell over his face with his alluring jade eyes showing through. He was a human, about in his 20's and a very handsome and enchanting. He had an air of sophistication. This man had his fair share of doomed love affairs with human and Elven girls, all had ended in disaster. He was told he was too possessive and extremely jealous, but that was his awful nature. He was terribly unlucky when it came to matters of the heart since all his women said he hadn't got one, but just maybe this time...

He took a small sip from the jewel studded sliver chalice in his hands and turned to looked over at his guest of honour, Zenia on his right hand side. She was sitting there in her black leather and creased short red V-neck blouse, her legs kicked up on the table, teasing the new blonde kid,

_-So this was the so-called Great Protector of Hyrule.-_

He was quieter than he had expected.

Link, the newcomer, by this point had heard all their tales of great victory, triumph and the just plain weird. Such as one was the tale of Tollog the Dwarf (I'm not saying dwarfs are evil), who slaughtered the once great cave troll, Arkron, in a stupendous battle in the heart of the mountains. This was one of their more gruesome of all tales but far popular than the rest. But all their stories were old, just memories of their once youthful childhood and so they all turned to him to tell his strange and wonderful stories. To him they were aged and tired but he was surprised at how many of them hadn't heard the tale of the fall of the Evil King. Of course they all knew he was destroyed by Link's hand but not exactly how, since none of his minions there lived to tell the tale. As they listened some even jested at his stubbornness to die near the end, apparently it that was him all over. By the end of the story most of them dumbfounded and gaped in disbelief, some believed whole heartily and grinned with a twinkle in their eye, some wavered and kept quiet about their own opinions, others even denied it happen that way and the boy was making up tall tales. The thought that a young boy like him taking Ganon's life was beyond them. Zenia wasn't really disrupted by the tale despite it being about her father gory demise, in fact she had a pleasant, yet cocky, smile. She seemed almost thankful and pleased. There were many characteristics that Zenia shared with her sinister predecessor, the Dark Lord. But because of her dying thirst for a vigorous life she chose to savour it rather than squander it on pitiless greed. She wanted it all in some respects, she wanted a full life and to die young rather than rot in her death nest. She saw that what she was doing now as her last journey in this world before passing on, her last 'gift' to the people. Because of her bad bloodline she was hated and judged by most, while others such as evil praised her, but the mistakes of her '_father'_ left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't see her father with much pride. To her he was a worthless pitiless fool with too high standards. His leadership was crude and decaying, no one trusted him, they only feared or loathed him. He believed this as a superior method of gaining power but she'd prefer to trust her fellow 'men' than to crush him, this way she wouldn't be found with a knife in her back. With trust came the real power, honour and pride. He had tried to mould her in his image but didn't fully succeed; though partly she did succumb to his wishes.

She sat humming a song in her seat flicking her long red hair and wrapping it around her slender fingers. The worries of the world and others didn't bother her at all; this was one of her father's dreadful inflictions. Her own happiness was all she really cared for.

Zenia took another drink from her silver cup and looked over at Japheth, she could feel his keen stare. She felt she needed to say something rather than let him think she hadn't notice. She knew his deep dark desires but his need to tie her down stopped her from perusing him. She thought that general open conservation may put a stop to his piecing stare.

"I'd like to thank you for letting us stay with you, we don't mean to cause too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." -_Not for you_.- She beamed at him at with her usually cocky smile. He turned away smiling to himself.

A smallish goblin waddled over to them in a red tunic, yellow robes and gold scull cap with an extremely warm round face, big floppy ears and kinder eyes than the rest of the babbling mob. He had a long flowing white beard that touched the ground and his moustache too. His name was Riccoff. He took off the small round spectacles from the end of his large nose and tucked his hands behind his robe.

He approached Japheth and smiled at his company.

"I see we're all settled, aren't we?" He said humbly and looked at Zenia.

"Yeah." She replied raising the cup in her hand.

"How about you, are you feeling a little better?" He said to Link. Link still kept his head down in shame, he was miles away and at this moment, he wished he was. Zenia glared at him and nudged him hard in his injured ribs with her elbow. He shot up quickly.

"Oww. Oh, as good as can be expected." Link uttered.

"Good, good. And you two?" He looked further on to the Lizardfo and Dinalfo, they just grunted through the beer mugs. Japheth turned his adviser.

"Have you made the necessary preparations?"

"Ah yes. The real reason why I'm here is that I came to tell you that your guests horses are have been fed and stabled ready for tomorrows little adventure in the big wide world," Zenia rolled her eyes, Riccoff, like all goblins saw quests as child's games. "But we did have a problem with wild red mare." Link stood up and felt himself rock a bit, he was either losing his footing or the room was moving a little.

"Oh sorry, that would be my horse, is she fine now?"

"Oh of course, she tired herself to sleep with no worries ... well except a few of us goblin may have bruise's from her powerful kicks, but all that means she'll need to be fed an awful lot in morning because she had no supper tonight." He stopped to inhale and brimmed a smile. "Now if you excuse me I'll have your rooms ready in a mo."

Link sat back down as the small creature took its time down each gigantic steps. Link had grown to like him while on his stay here, he didn't have any hidden genders; he was a very open character. He was smaller than the rest and was covered in more warts and his walk was a bit funny too but an all round caring person. He wish Zelda and the rest could see him, they would probably understand that not all evil is, well evil. His raging thoughts resumed and he started to feel a little bit queasy. He tried to shake it in off.

He couldn't help but noticed he was out of place sitting there with these people, he felt their awkward frowns and the cynical eyes burn. He didn't seem to be welcome wherever he walked in these times. But the part that disrupted him the most was the people back home, the ones he had saved time and time again over the years would now never accept him. He had broken their trust within the space a couple of hours in one morning, in front of them all.

He looked down at his plate of food. He wasn't really in the mood to eat anymore, seeing food now made his stomach turn, he had already eaten a lot of red meat and sweet potatoes plus other savoury vegetables but the plate never became empty, he never thought that it be possible that he couldn't empty his own plate. His uneasy hand picked up the old tarnished brass beer mug, it was the same with this, despite how much he drank the mug was bottomless, little did he know the servant girls were filling it up when ever he turned around to talk someone, their way of encouraging him. He wasn't much of a drinker really, he loved his food more but he promised one pint under pressure by Zenia and her friends. He slowly noticed his perception slip as everything began to sway. He stared at the bottom of the mug through the clear brown liquid, trying to focus on the glass bottom but it hard to keep the mug straight. His head swam so much that his eyes never rested; he didn't like this feeling much. This was his second time in two nights.

He was starting to forget why he was so grumpy in the first place, but then the unpleasant memories would return and he'd loathe himself even more. If he hadn't wasted time fighting with Damien, Zelda wouldn't have been hurt, and it was his entire fault. To drown the sorrows once again he threw back his head, mug and all, and took several more large gulps; some Ale trickled down his throat. He felt himself sway in the seat uncontrollably, but he was still okay.

Serros by this point was over the mark. He was well known to his comrades as the first one to 'lose it' and make an ass of himself, as if he didn't when he so sober. He sat to the right of Link, guzzling cheap ale. He slammed the brass mug on the table and took a big gasp of air. He slowly eerily turned to Link and stared peculiarly at his Elven brethren and said what could be said to be the most disturbing and peculiar thing spoken that evening.

"You'rre a foxx."

Link eyes shot wide open and he grew a little red; it **had** to be the ale talking. Reffra spat out his drink across his food and burst into deep roaring laughter. It amazed even him how their forefathers were one and the same.

"What?" Zenia inquired.

"Well they arre!"

Zenia lent forward over the table and looked down at Reffra sitting at he far end.

_How-much-as-he-been-drinking? _She mouthed to him; the beast shrugged his shoulders and raised his brow of yellow horns.

"But they'sss ARE!"

"They?" Zenia scuffed.

"I mean look at _him_! He hass thosse foxx like eyesss." His green slim finger almost touched the space between his eyes. Link started to ease backwards away from him in somewhat horror. They all turned and looked him; Link started to think his crypt would have been a more comforting and soothing place. But Serros was sort of right.

"And thossse pointed earss like foxxess have!" He flicked the golden hoop earring with his scaly claw.

"Ouch, stop that!" Link snapped. He started to ease off his seat almost onto Zenia's lap. He felt his back hit Zenia's arm as she slipped it around his waist.

"Well hello handsome." She giggled into his ear.

Zenia, slowly feeling the affect of alcohol also, now started flirting with him to Japheth's fury. Link tried to ignore it and push her away so she teased him about his mushy feeling towards "Zelly". After a while of the nagging mockery he had finally heard enough and got up to leave, not speaking a word to anyone with pride and dignity, no-one could take away from him. As he got up to leave and started towards the door Serros's swished his scaly sea-green tail across the floor and Link felt his face hit the floorboards with a blunt blow. He picked himself up listening to Serros's And Reffra's horse laughter and glared at them with a look of despise.

"The Grrreat Prrotector can't handle hisss drink." Hissed Serros.

Link just staggered off to the door and slammed it behind him.

The pattering of hoofs echoed into the late afternoon. The radiant white mare flew along the dusty road, kicking up the red soil under it heavy hoofs evading the overgrowing branches and roots stretching across it's path. Its glossy coat glowed in the wind. The painted sky looming overhead as the pale colours danced in the air above. Crouched on the mare's back she sat holding on for her dear life. Her mind made creepy faces out of the shadowy wood as her white companion galloped. She pulled harshly on the reins and the horse reared violently as they entered a dense thicket of the entangled woodland. She looked at it lost from the horses back at the entwined veins of wood and leaves. As she looked she noticed the living wood move, getting thicker and tighter. She turned back and saw the road close up behind her. The snaking branches slivered out and stretched inwards. The weaving vengeful arms meandered in a deadly dance. The roots began to burst open through the red soil and roam towards the horse's hoofs. The growing creeping branches now surrounded her and tightened the lethal circle. Zelda groaned, she had heard stories about this wood, enchanted by the Goblin King, Japheth, to protect against meddling intruders. She demounted Quintis and patted the creamy white horse on the head. She pulled the hefty bag off the horse's back and pulled it of her shouders. She closed her eyes and shut the outside world and creaking sound of the expanding forest. She soon became immersed by the darkness and collected her calm. She stood as if she was waiting, to be rescued? Or for the answer to come her in her moment of need. She tried to focus her energies, awaken her magical power. The closing arms of the weeds began cutting out all light over the world above her. She conjured a gentle unnatural wind that blew up around her with supernatural sparks. Her clothes ruffled and her hair started to fan out In the breeze. She gathered a pure aura and lifted up her arched arms slowly forming a mass in her hands with the surging force flowing through her. The stretching arms over the wood enclosed further inwards. The horse started to go berserk and stomped the ground. The energies ceased. She opened her eyes and released it; a powerful blue ray of hope, drove back the branches and shattered the wood of the nearby opening of the city. She grabbed the reins of Quintis and pulled her through the open gateway, being raced by the revengeful horned arms.

The stern door creaked gently open to an almost empty room. Link could faintly hear the grand festivities down the winding corridors but he wasn't willing to join in anymore. He humbly ambled into the somewhat moving room and threw his heavy robe across the floor and collapsed his tired body into the chair. The chair itself was made of rough piece of twisted driftwood, only roughly crafted with soft velvet draped down the back but it was not without it subtle charm. He accidentally kicked his worn old bag at his feet. He lent over and began to rummage through his sack on the floor near the oak chair. The soft yellow room made of sand rock was huge and very welcoming, similarly decorated like the hall below with a large bed covered several different types of furs and a loose cotton sheet, he had slept on it the night before and had found it incredibly comfortable. The blazing fire in the bare rock hearth warmed the whole room and provided some light, a number of large red wax candles were placed in the indented hollows in the walls around the room for a relaxing feeling, but still parts of the room remained shrouded in shadows, the scorching waves of the fire cast shadows on the walls. He pulled out of the bag a round bumpy glass bottle, inside he could see the distorted shape of a deep red berry juice settled inside. He pulled hard on the cork stopper and brought the opening to his lips and knocked back the whole contents of the bottle. He felt the ice-cold fluid trickling down the back of his throat, only leaving a drop on his lips. He quickly wiped it off with his one free hand. He slouched back in the chair and stared blindly at the ceiling; waiting. He could feel the potion working, streaming through his veins, his blood, slowly relieving and calming his entire body. He didn't feel sick anymore and his blurry vision became crystal again as his eyes focussed on the darken ceiling. His relief was short lived though and followed quickly by a small sharp pain to the head. But that pain too soon subsided after the relaxing motion spread through his upper body. He shook his head to wear off his dreamy state. He stared at the empty bottle in his hand. What would he do without this? (All the drinking and none of the fuss, Link should sell this to us students!! What would you do for the instant cure of 'drunkenness' and 'hangover'?!)

A skinny, petit, creature leapt over the high Ivy encrusted wall into the castle gardens. She stood up slowly, eyeing the area for any signs or sounds of vicious goblin guards. The looming dark woodland was silent to her relief. The smooth grasses nestled halfway up her shins where she stood perfectly still, the wild flowers lay crushed beneath her hefty boots. Once she was sure she was finally safe, she heaved a heavy sigh and lent against the rough bark of a beefy pine next to her to tried and catch her breathe back. Her head was hot and her cheek were red from running. She pulled off the hat off her head and her sleek blonde hair fell out halfway down her back. She pushed back her new fine chucky fringe with her one free hand and closed her eyes briefly. She knew this was worth it, just to see him again. She looked up over at the towering scruffy green hedges and the only entrance she could see was a couple yards right. She decided she had two opinions, the slow way; trying to navigate herself through the maze or the quick way; she'd climb over the top. She could see the castle from where she was so it was no real decision. The one problem was climbing a hedge is very difficult and painful. She looked about the area to see anything to decrease her plight. She saw a gap between the tree and the Ivy wall. She had a plan. She crouched into the space and pressed her back on the tree trunk and her feet against the wall and shimmed up into branches. As soon as she had successfully climbed into the branches her foot slipped on some wet moss and the rotten wood gave way. She nursed the pain in her back at the base of her spine. The slow and hard way it was.

He tore off the cotton shirt drowned in ale and gravy stains and threw it in the corner with the robe followed by his baggy boots with his old socks peeking out of the top. He slipped on a crisp clean shirt from his bag but didn't button it up so he showed his masculine physique and upper torso, also the white bandages wrapped around the wound Damien inflicted earlier. He steadily pulled himself up off the seat and paced around the not really knowing where he was going or what he was doing, too consumed with harassing thoughts. The harsh cold granite slabs froze his bare feet as they touched the floor, with each footfall, a slight ting of pain. He soon noticed a relief when his feet graced on something fuzzy and warm. He looked down at his feet to see a plush white fur rug wrapped around his toes in front of the warm fireplace. He decided to comfortably sit on it and he stared deeply into the flickering flames, after about 5 minutes he started to feel a strain in his back so he lay down in front of the blazing fire. He stared up at the darkened ceiling and watched the dancing shadows the fire threw, he found it odd nowadays to see a ceiling, he was so use to the starry heavens being his roof, listening to the nightlife. He could picture it all; he could hear Epona grazing behind him and her hot breath crawling along the floor, the faint cuing of tawny owls. The moist dewdrops cooling his body as he lay with his back flat on the grass. It wasn't an easy life for him, but accepted it, but he did wish that sometimes he were someone else.

The only other thoughts running through his head that caused him to drift off the subject of his hard life was of his evil deed in the chapel, earlier that day. He groaned, it haunted him.

-_It had to be done_.- He told himself over and over until the words lost all meaning.

His conscious was killing him slowly from the inside. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, maybe even sleep. It was only now he noticed the draft as the cool air hit his chest while the fire scorched the other half.

The door to his balcony was open, covered only by a fine curtain. Through the blown open gap in the cloth he could see the dazzling sky outside. He pulled up his weary body and strolled over. He pulled back the muslin and stood in the refreshing serene breeze. He walked out onto the long platform; it seemed to stretch out some way in both directions, a joint balcony to other rooms. There were lit iron barred torch holders along the vast open corridor. He walked a little way down and lent on the banister railing. He gazed across the large forest of soaring dark emerald ferns and barbed pines. The sky shimmered with vivid colours, on the whispers of the wind the nightly call of cricket's rattled the air.

The blazing burnt orange sky sparkled through the think ferns. The cuing of local birds slowly died as they nestled. Roaming yellow clouds seemed to dash across the sky in the turbulent highwind. The sun's broken scarlet glare shone through the great expanse of woodland, as it's huge body began to set. A bulky lavish branch lapped on to the balcony near his arm, he could feel the needle sorely pressing into his skin. The smell of the pine infected the air. He started to wonder where shewas, at that moment in time. He smiled at her tender memory, her enchanting looks. He was a complete fool to fall for her. He sighed quietly. The glare of the sun highlighted the strong line of his jaw, the perfect curve of his nose, the full shape of his lips. His expression was forlorn and a little saddened as more troubling thought's arose as the reality of his 'love' situation set in. He could _never_ make her his, she was _the_ princess after all and he was a ... street rat, as Damien would put it. Though he knew he could make her happy, only someone of royal blood, a title, could have her hand. He began to think about **him** and filled with burning hatred and pain. At the chapel when he saw him again he remember the excruciating pain in his heart, the same he felt in the crypt but less intense. Also he could virtually taste his own bitter sweet blood that filled in his mouth moments before death. He could almost taste it even now. But the one thing that pained him the most now was ... was he right?

-_ ...... Are we just ... friends? ...... We must be.-_

He gradually remembered that tender kiss; they're first kiss. Even just for that one night, her heart was sincerely his. He recalled the words she whispered to him earlier 'not my husband yet', he began to smile and blush, numbing the pain. He was such a foolish romantic young man, he knew it. He wanted to take her away and marry her, spend the rest of his long days with her, keep her, forever.

He heard his door boom open and snapped around. Through the fine curtain came Japheth. He looked out onto the balcony for him. Once he spotted his pray he moved towards him.

"You seemed pretty distant down stairs." He said in a half menacing and half sympathised tone. Link turned back around and stared over the balcony edge again.

"I suppose you could say that." He muttered and hoped he would leave. Japheth sniggered and walked over to him, placing his hand on the railing.

"Bad day?"

"Well it wasn't a good one." He wasn't trying to be cocky just blunt. Link paused, he would of left it at that but Japheth looked him to continue, "it's a mixture of problems ... your hospitality is fine but I just feel a little awkward here."

"That's understandable, the last three days have been rough, she can't expect you to be comfortable with this situation immediately." There was a awkward pause. "Eh, at least you can keep your sword in your sheath now." Link smiled a little but it quickly faded. After another distance paused he mumble again.

"My sword is my only true friend." Japheth looked at him a little amazed but not so surprised, it kind of made a lot of sense.

"Sad." He remarked hesitantly now staring off into the wood. Link looked up.

"Why?" His sword was a huge part of his life _sad_ wasn't a word he would of chosen. Japheth looked at him.

"Surely you have friends back home." Link looked back down.

"Hmm, not anymore," he mumbled "not now.............................................. I should sleep, tomorrow will be harder. Zenia's kinda hard to live after the repercussion of finishing the kegs kicks in." Though he couldn't see it he felt Japheth's punishing stare and thought it be wise to make amends "...... she's okay really, but a bit, no, very arrogant."

There was a long eerie pause. -_backfired- _He didn't look up just in case.

"... She likes you, ... you know." His tone seemed a little sadden, unlike him. Only now Link released why he came here to talk. Japheth's love struck heart sought similar company Link figured, so he gave him the words he wanted hear, and the truth. At least one of them could be happy.

"... I understand that ...... but I don't share those same feelings ... for her."

"Eh, good." Link looked up at him again. -_Just as I thought_-

"I guess it's kinda obvious who you like." Japheth wiped the smile off his face and glared back.

"Look, you don't tell her, I can handle this myself."

"I didn't say would I tell her. Why don't you come with us? ... "

"I can't." His voice began almost stern, "I have my part to play in this. I have to wait for Sir Ganondorf Dragmire, and make a bargain with the devil. Remember?" (And yes that is his REAL name.)

They both became quiet again. Link hated Ganon's rotten guts more than Damien's. Japheth wasn't too keen on him neither he had also loathed him for what he stood for. Ganondorf craved world domination but all _he _wanted was to keep his Kingdom sacred, away from all that. Japheth sighed, he didn't want to think about this, and hopefully he didn't have to put his world in jeopardy. He tried to change the subject.

"What were you thinking about before? The princess of destiny again?" Links responded with a low hum. "I see. Well don't worry, too much." At this point Japheth thought he cover up the purpose of this talk with friendly, yet useless, advise. "... Things should straighten out." Link didn't answer and drifted deeper in thought, in fact he started to forget Japheth was there. "Don't feel like talking any more, eh?"He started to retreat off the balcony. He stopped at the door. He looked back, feeling a little pity for him but then he finally left. Link drifted into more thought and resume his 'want if' childish daydream. His tall slender figure remained leaning on the railing, he didn't move at all, not even to the chilling wind.

Once he was sure he was gone he pulled out of one of his trouser pockets a small brown fairy ocarina. He looked over it in his hands, at the carved markings Saria had drawn. All he needed now was a tune to soothe his trouble soul. All of them, every song he'd learned, ran through his head and the perfect one came to mind. He gently placed the instrument to his lips and from it played the comforting note, a tune all too familiar to him and to 'her'. It was her old lullaby.

Meanwhile back in the maze.

**Zelda was lost**. She had just about given up altogether on ever leaving this _stupid_ maze alive. She could feel, _and _almost hear the tall walls mocking her, she was sure they moved around to tease her. So far she had run into eight dead-ends, two Amos's she believed were statues at first, five collapsed trees in her path, one Keaton also as lost as her and _no_ help and a goddesses forsaken sleepy dried up fountain in the middle of the maze, she had counted everything. She bent over panting with her hands on her knees and a broken broad sword in her right hand. She fell to the floor in disarray. The only thing she had gained so far was scratched on her hands from trying to climb the hedgerows in a temper and a broken sword because the Amos. She sat on the floor trying to remind herself why she was doing this, the small throbbing pain in her legs slowly disappeared as she sat there. The thought of seeing him again was the only thing driving her now, and to smite the maze too. She felt so completely hopeless she wanted to cry. She hugged her knees and tried to think of a way out, but the puzzling question was what was she going to do after she got out and found him, she couldn't pop up and acted like nothing had happened. She needed to think.

A faint murmur blew in her direction, A smooth whistling sound that emerged into a tune very fond to her heart. She ignored it at first, she didn't wanted to know, too business wallowing in self pity to take notice. But the melody grew stronger and she soon she realised what it was. She was deeply touched, he still remember it after all these years. Her spirits began to rise again as she sat on the warm ground in ore of his heart-felt music, she giggled to herself and turned to see what direction it came from. She got to her feet and her eyes sparkled with hope again. She noticed herself becoming calm and restful as she began to happily hum the tune to herself. She could of stayed there now for ever listening to him and not worry about this Goddesses forsaken maze, but she realise now would be the time to get out before she put herself to sleep.

He abruptly stopped playing. This wasn't working for him. His troubles still remained and trying to forget them made them stronger, playing the tune made his heartache more. He gave out a low groan, he knew of only one person who felt the same loneliness as him and maybe he should see her. He left the balcony in search for her.

"_Why_ can't I see my own daughter?!" King Harkinian boomed.

His deep voice seemed to echo along the harsh marble walls of the palace. The corridor, where he stood, was filled with panels of orange light cascading from the tall glass windows behind him. He stood proudly outside the large dark oak doors of Zelda's locked bedroom. He had dressed down a bit from his rich royal garments into a pair white tights, a shirt and a navy blue tunic. His precious and only daughter had failed to turn up and accompany him to dinner this afternoon, and after day's stirring events, he was gravely worried for her. She was all he had left since her mother's passing. Impa stood in front the doorway, she remained motionless. Her burning red eyes yielded to no one. She wasn't giving up, not even to the King himself. He only stood a couple of inches high than her and tried to use this towering feeling to intimidate her since his authority never worked.

"I'm sorry your highness but she wants to left alone." Impa's tone was stern and abrasive.

"I don't believe this," He mumbled, he brought his hand to his forehead and crumpled the wrinkles on his face with his hand "You do your job to well" then brought them back down. "Well, is there something wrong with her?" He requested.

Impa wasn't quite sure how answer this question at first. 'Yes' would of meant he would of had a good reason to go in and comfort her, 'no' would mean she would have no reason to hide from him. But she knew how to keep people in the dark.

"Her personal problems are none of your concern."

"_None_ of _my_ concern?" He inquired with in twitch in his left eye.

"I believe that's what I said. Now, be off with you, your daughter's not about to keel over and die by sunrise from sitting in her room and I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to such as dinner."

Before he could answer her again with another order to move or "you're fired", a distracted servant girl stepped out of the of the princess's room with an empty plate with food scratchin's on it. She jumped back when she saw them both, she seemed to be quite shocked to see him still standing there. The girl was slim with long fine brown hair, she wore a light blue dress with a shirt underneath and a rope belt. She looked the king straight in his eyes, she had worked there as palace staff for all the lords and ladies for over two years and had never really seen him. She was one of Zelda's personal maid's, Rika, the princess had shared all of her dark secrets with her and they had grown to be more friends than just acquaintances. She had stayed inside and had been instructed by Impa to eat Zelda's food, she had no qualms about it, she trust what trouble Zelda had gotten herself into now she knew what she doing. The King noticed the empty plate and assume his daughter had eaten. He turned back to Impa.

"Now can I see my _own_ daughter?" He growled, eye twitched again. Impa stood her ground.

"I'm afraid not." She put coldly. The cynical banters came back and forth between them. The girl Rika, in middle, was like watching the two go head to head in a tennis match, she feared her head would fall off or explode from the shouting. Each were as stubborn as the other and their voices rose and rose. She was the only one that could see the vicious cycle, so she daringly stepped forward with a brave face and tugged at King Harkiniarn arm. He stopped and faced her crossly.

"Well, what is it!?" He boomed.

She lent over to whisper and pulled him down was he cowered down to her level in order for his ear to meet her mouth. She mumbled something to him, not even the puzzled and intrigued Impa could hear. He quickly stood up and clear his throat. Impa saw his face grow quite red with embarrassment.

"W-well ladies I best be leaving, give Zelda my well wishes." He quickly paced off down the corridors. Impa watched in astonishment as he disappeared around the corner.

"What did you say?" She uttered bluntly staring openly down the now empty corridor, Rika faced the same way with an evil smile.

"She has women's problem. But of course he doesn't know she hasn't" The girl turned to face her with clever smirk and left calmly, leaving Impa stunned then giggling to herself, guarding an empty room.

**Okay, I suggest you take a breather, get a cold Pepsi from the kitchen or whatever, you're only half way through!!! ................................. Back? Okay, let get started again ... **A/N

The stables were icy cold but still a little warmer than out there in the yard. The sun had set almost an hour ago, the sky started to turn navy and a variety of blues. The sounds from the banquet hall became quieter and almost silent from where he was standing now. The torches to the left of him in the stables left burn marks on the walls and the flames provided only a little warmth as he walked by them. Link strolled along side these barely warm torches, his bare feet crushing the hay strewed across the cobble flooring. He felt the same cold pain in his feet as before but he didn't stop walking. His hand graced along the stressed painted white wood as he walked. He could hear the light neighing and deep breathing the tamed beasts in their cramped homes. He stopped when at last he came to a beast all too familiar to him. She lay on the floor, her legs tucked under her red weighty body. She seemed almost a sleep and comfortable in there. He saw the cracked panelling at the back and assume this was were she threw temper-tantrum earlier that evening. As soon as she smelt her owner's presence she opened her tired eyes and stood up on all fours, jadedly. She shook her platinum white mane and trotted towards him, the clap of her hoof awoke the black stallion next door but he soon dozed off again with a harsh puff.

"There's a good girl." He whispered.

She lent her head over the wooden barrier to try and comfort him and to seemingly asked for his petting. Link grabbed a wooden hand brush from a nearby hook and slipped the leather strap over his hand. He began stroking down her neck, over her shoulders, smoothing down the fur. The rough crackling of the bristles scratched her dull coat turning it glossy when he brushed. He did sometimes prefer being alone, he was used to having no other company. Epona in her way was an exception, she didn't ask stupid question like 'are you okay?', though, sometimes he wished he did have someone close to him such as Zelda, he had grown fond of her over time. He regarded his feeling towards her as he would family but there was always something more, he couldn't explain it at first but it soon became plainly obvious, to himself and others as his visits became more frequent. He continued petting his pet friend.

"There you go, like that?" She exhaled a puff a hot air, he chuckled. "That's a yes then." He carried on brushing in near silence. "........ you seem to have the easy life, hmm m'lady?" She looked up at him and shook her head in protest. "Hmm, Probably not then, having to lumber me on your back, must be tiring!!" He teased and brushed her some more. He thought he saw a small nod and flick of her eyes to see if he saw "So, am I heavy?" He inquired. She didn't move, just stared at him with yes written her eyes. "Humph, well you have it easier than these ones in here," The black horse opened his eyes at looked up him with a little angry through the wooden panel and then tried to sleep again despite the rack he causing, "I mean you have no reins, no whip and the world is your stable ... kinda like me." He murmured.

He carried on petting her as far as he could reach with out stretching too far. She was enjoying his attention. Only he had the touch to tame her, no one could break her spirit and he proud about of that in a way. He didn't see her as his property but as an old friend, his old friend Epona. His smile slowly faded as his petting continued.

"Tough times isn't it though?" She merely responded by glancing her eyes up then back down. "Wonder what everyone's doing ........... I bet you miss home too, don't you? ............ I miss ... having my life back ... I miss everyone too, especially ...." He paused for sometime. "... things haven't been right recently ... I wish there was an easier way to do what I'm doing ..." He closed his eyes and stopped for a while. Epona look up at him waiting for him to continue brushing her and nudged his arm with her head and neighed. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her and continued brushing.

He began to think again those nagging emotions again, brushing partly aside his guilt. Seeing her today meant that all his thoughts were consumed by her, that was the way it always was with him every time they met. It was only after all these years he'd realised she had become his air, he couldn't breathe without her anymore. He could of dealt with them beginning friends to begin with, when they were kids but, ... his hunger for her in later years grew rapidly. First for her angelic presence, then for her touch, her kiss, but still he wanted more, to express ... the ultimate expression of love, but she could never be allowed to love him in return. His dreams now haunted him, they had become explicit these past nights, touching her, kissing her, the pleasures of her flesh, it was wrong but he desired her so, self control was slowly slipping.

Zelda stood gazing at him in relief for a while at the doorway with a faint smile. Her watchful blue stare stayed fixed on him, and him alone. She eyed his masculine image. She saw he was distracted and she began to get cold feet about meeting him like this, but quickly expelled this motion.

She had found her way out of the ensnaring maze with his help but she also had to cut down all nature in path to achieve her freedom. Once freed she'd skulked around in the servants quarters avoiding light and goblin company. She would of made a dash for the inner castle until she saw him walking alone into the stables from the shadows and followed him.

He couldn't hear the light patter of her steps as she crept up behind. She was Sheik again, her mannerism, her silent steps, her stare. Like the way Sheik followed him from the shadows, watching him from the darkness in deep admiration and devotion. Her hair remained down with her clumped fine fringe tattered over her eyes, the bag swung over her shoulder, the broken sword clutched in her right hand. Her eyes glanced over him, he hadn't even noticed her approach yet, her face was stony and had a sinister intent. She raised the blade in her hand. The horses never stirred.

He pulled his hand away from Epona and let it fall to his side, he dropped the brush off his hand absent-mindedly. He began wishing selfishly she was there with him, the reminder of his dream brought a bashful smile to his lips. He was about to bent down to pick up the brush but he soon felt the painful taste of the bitter cold steal brush, and rest, against his throat as another slender slim arm hugged around his waist with a strong grip. He froze. He thought he felt her fingers move across his skin under his shirt which caused him to gasp, her hands were like ice. He felt her warm body press against his and her hair tickle his ears. She placed her chin on his shoulder, and she tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

"The hero of time caught off guard?" He knew that voice. "You are going soft." She held the jagged broken stub of her broad sword up against his Adam's apple. (LOTR scene)

"Zeld-" He felt the blade push hard against his neck as he tried to move around.

Not a word was spoken between the two at first, only their breathing could be heard. She seemed to settle herself comfortably with her right leg over top his and her arm wrapped around him preventing a quick escape. She was being to enjoy having him at her mercy.

"Hello Link." She said it almost calmly, chirpy, into his ear.

He didn't say anything back immediately. He had a shaky smile across his face, this wasn't exactly what he meant when he wished to see her. With her blade to his throat it was hard to think straight. He heard her smirk into his ear, she was only playing games with him. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Are you going to kill me then?" He jested calmly.

"Hmm, I don't know, I haven't decided yet." He slowly move his left hand to her wrist.

"Do I get any last words princess?"

"Words? Wouldn't you much prefer something else?"

"What is it you have in mind?" He snatched at her arm immediately. The quick movement shocked Epona, she shrieked and stomped backwards, and awaking all the horses and they all followed suit. He stretched out Zelda's hand with the blade as far he could, which brought them face to face, and then brought the blade to her own throat, both of their hands clasped around the handle. She bent over backwards a little with Link's hand stopping her plummeting to the floor. There noses touched. At first she was shocked but then grinned as she saw his kind expression. He didn't feel entirely comfortable with the way this situation looked and also very tempted. It was nice to see her again but she really shouldn't be there. She had no idea what trouble she getting herself involved in now. He knew the reason why she was there though, the truth, though he hoped it was for something more.

He quickly looked around at the shaken beasts and then whispered in her ear.

"It's too dangerous to be here."

-_Caring, as usual-_ "It's my choice to be here, I do as I wish-- "

"That's not what I meant, these horse's would of startled someone, we should leave."

"Where?"

The small old worn wooden door to the courtyard covered in lime moss slammed open on it's creaky rusted hinges as Link raced through with Zelda behind him. He forced the rigid door tightly shut behind them with a boom. He turned the twisted iron ring to seal them off from any intruders and swung the wooden beam across onto the holders. He turned around to Zelda who had a self-satisfied smile, the passing wind played with her hair, her long fringe also tangled in the breeze.

"I guess you don't want anyone to disturb us do you?"

"I guess so." He beamed back before moving his eyes way quickly.

Even now she could still see that there was something edgy about him, even through his seemly convincing acting she could still sense that there was something troubling him and as a friend she was determined to help.

The sandy brick open passage way around the garden was lit dimly with torches on the walls where the doorways stood. There were dark wooden beam rafters over head with loose vine roofs. The ivy vine crept up the wall from the pillar and rafters, and framed the dark windows. The lively garden itself was huge, almost as big as the banquet hall inside. It was overflowing with rose bushes with prickled thorns, silver birch saplings, and an old willow that stood proudly in the centre. It was like a beautiful corner of a wood. The open night sky studded with thousands upon thousands of pure diamonds blazed brightly above them. The moonlight's perfect glow outlined everything in the garden with a crisp silver gleam. The vivid garden had turned from hysterical colours to shades of dark greys and greens.

He casually strolled past her onto the wet freshly cut grass to the enchanted rose bushes and touched their silken petals, it wasn't until then Zelda noticed their harmonious beauty, she became instantly drawn.

"Oh, what beautiful roses." She whispered soundly under her breath.

"Yes they're for someone special." He said in a daze. He had meant Zenia since this was Japheth's grand garden but from the pleasing smile on Zelda lips he knew she assume her. He looked up at open sky dazzling with awesome stars and the wind blew the darkened clouds swiftly across the sky, there was a storm brewing tonight. The twilight sky was an all too familiar sight to him, every time he looked up it he fell trapped in it's spell, the stars were his nightly companions and he believed held the keys to his destiny. The huge low moon as it rose into the heavens cast a perfect outline of his lean body. His blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight as it laced over his bright eyes. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle these circumstances. She was here with him at last but he couldn't find the words to talk her. Normally he could tell her everything but this was different, this wasn't something she would readily understand, his actions back there, in the chapel were just not simple to explain. She stopped smiling and approached him with a mournful look. The question at hand was plain on their faces.

"Link, we need to talk." He looked at her through the corners of his eyes. He dreaded this. He slowly walked over to her.

"Go on then."

"That letter you gave me at the chapel ... I read, but ... it didn't make sense." He seemed to act a bit pre-occupied with thought, she wasn't sure if he was listening, but he was.

"What do you mean?" He said hesitantly.

"The meaning, the context, it didn't make any sense. How could releasing that _man_ help any of us or bring peace." She started walking in circles around, pacing, the usual when she angry or confused ".... It's our duty to protect the people. Link, I want you to explain why? Why did you--" He became a little discouraged and pulled away from her a little.

"It was to only serve as a warning ... is that the only reason why you're here? ... Because of the letter? ...... Humph, business as usually." He muttered. She didn't answer. He turned his back on her and started to retreat back further into the gardens.

"Link, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He didn't stop. "... Link."

She bowed her head, swallowed her pride and then she chased after him across the grass.

She slipped arms around his waist, he stopped in his tracks. "No Link, that letter isn't the only reason I'm here. I want you to confide in me. I can see you're troubled." She made butterflies rise inside, his self-control slipping further away. She rest her head on his shoulder blade and began to talk more softly. "Back there, at the chapel, you ... worried me. It was lovely to see you back but you weren't yourself. I thought you probably were... " He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Brainwashed." He turned to faced her.

"Er, yes."

"I don't believe I am ... it's hard to explain."

"Try me."

He walked further into the welcoming garden to a soft place on the grass under the weeping willow. The willow's long arms meandered over head as the fine thin green leaves hung loose from the limp kindling. He pushed back the leafy curtains and sat down near the roots. She followed him inside the almost sheltered area of willows twisted branches and sat right next to him, gazing intensely at his eyes. He started running his fingers through his hair, changing appearance subtly, making himself more attractive with each turn.

"Trust me when I say this princess, Ganon wasn't the real reason we opened the sacred realm and broke the seal. It was something more than that, something more important ... well, the beginning of something important, something that could change our world for the better."

He quickly glanced up to see her puzzled expression.

"Something more important, how so?"

"The quest I'm about to embark on will be my last. After this Hyrule should obtain true peace. There are many compilations and risks to be taken but the end should justify the means."

"But what did the temple of time or the sacred realm have to do with it?" He thought hard about this.

".... Did you see the flower, Zelda? The one Zenia had in her hand the glowing red rose, the one she brought back from the sacred realm before we left?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well that was what we were there to achieve." He said solemnly

"All that for a flower?" She seemed to grow a little angry. "Link you can't be serious! All hell will break lose and for what, a flower?! Link ..."

"Zelda, you don't understand, but that rose has special properties." She looked at him with another puzzled expression. He looked back at the stars in the heavens and continued his story. "It was Din's rose, The goddess of power, it's very special princess and invaluable. It possesses certain powers .Along with two other sister flower's, the other flowers of the Goddesses, they can take us one step closer unlocking a better future for us all, the prophesied golden age. There are several more steps beyond that, involving primly the legendary True Force as the final step to harmony ... that's ... all I know ... so far. The rest we'll play by ear. The hunt for the other flowers starts tomorrow."

"The true force ..." She mumbled. "Did that Zenia tell you this?"

"......... no." He briefly remembered an image of something, someone or ...

"Who?" The pictures in his head became stronger, closer, more intense but still unclear. He squeezed his eyes to block the light and keep the image but lost it quickly.

"... I know it sounds stupid but ... I don't know exactly, some- someone else ..." The figures became clearer and a breathe away, his memory became un-ignorable and the pieces of forgotten memory fitted into place. No memory like before, the first image was Damien, glowering over his easy victory and then the scenery changed, pain dissipated ".............. I remember seeing them."

"Them? Who are 'them'? Link ......... Link?" He mind started to drifted, looking for answers and he began to slip from reality into his own comforting memories as they vastly grew, not even the princesses calling could snap him out of it. A faint soothing smile lit up his face.

".... I remember now..... I was content, at ease, .... but I .... I wasn't suppose to 'be there' ...... They told me ... they told me every thing, my destiny, my future, everything, but .... I can't remember .. it .. all .............. It was only when Zenia mentioned the true force .. and the rose .. I remembered about them ..... and all the legends that followed them ..." He spoke more softly now. She tried to understand what he was saying. He seemed to slip into a dream state. She could see his eyes stayed fixed on the floor partly shut, rolling a blade of grass between his fingers. Could he be possibly talking about ...

She remembered that the true force (from old fables) was a force stronger than the other pieces but the purpose was never defined. It was reckoned that this piece, the redundant piece, could possibly bring peace. But what she had heard was that when the power of the true force was awakened it would spell the day that the _children of destiny_ would play out their fate, but the old tales never explained how this would happen. They were extremely vague or parts of the tales were missing. She had heard all these ancient fables and the great legends that were attached to the myth of the true force herself, but she had thought them all as fairytales. (If you're asking yourself, "True force? This girls' off her rocker!" Then take looooong look at either Links' shield or Zelda dress, which you look at doesn't matter. You'll see (in order from top to bottom) the Tri force, a red bird, and a golden triangle on it's point and _'what's that?' _You say? Ta da, the 'True Force'. Oh, Link's story is vague or weak for reason, if he said too much he'd give the plot away to you guy and I don't want that!)

Link stopped talking. Instead he gazed at the blades of grass dancing in the breeze.

"I understand." She whispered to him and questioned him out more. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, shielded his nude skin from the wind.

She sat thinking for a while as did Link, the passing wind chilled her as she started to try and make sense of this whole situation. If the legends was true, then this would be good for her people ... but, that 'Zenia' must of had hidden agendas and now she wanted to know what they were. But the one thing, the most prominent thing on her mind now, was having him by her side. It had been so long since she had experienced his sweet company and she had sorely missed him, and all his quirky traits. Her life had been almost empty without her dear best friend to brighten the doorway with his pleasant smile when he walked in a room. She kept finding herself staring at him hoping he would show his secret smile for her again, but her _wandering _eyes annoyed her. She shuffled her body around so they came back to back and she sat there with her knees bent a little. She could feel the wet grass beneath but chose to ignore the uncomfortable damp. She stretched out her hands along the thin blades of wet grass, the moist dew brushing through her fingers. He slowly woke up from his daydream as he felt her warm body press against his as she settled in. The tense atmosphere gradually lifted as the both of them began relax a little in each others company, Zelda was still a bit worried and was a little unsure but her trust in him blinded her. Link smiled softly and tried to look briefly over his shoulder at her but to no avail. His eyes soon strayed down her slender arm to her hand. He softly, timidly, reached out with his hand and cupped his over hers. As she felt his loving touch and she gently smiled and looked down. His fingers moved across her small hand and delicate fingers. His warm caress reminded her that things would always be this way.

"Will we always be friends, right?" She murmured in a soft dazed tone.

"I wish it was that easy." He mumbled referring to his troubling emotions.

"Pardon?" He paused.

"Nothing."

"Well? what are you saying? were _not_ friends." She teased. He laughed softly to himself.

"Hmm, _'friend'_" he glanced up the stars, "I guess I can do _friend,_ but I was kinda hoping ..." He grinned shyly, he couldn't finish his sentence without making as ass of himself so he mouthed _lovers_ instead. She smirked, she couldn't see but she knew.

She slowly drifted back to a bitter taunting reality. The droning worries of the contemporary dangers over the present situation returned to haunt her.

"You understand he'll reek havoc on more people don't you."

"Yes," he said dauntingly, he turned around to face and give some reassurance, "but he has the finally piece of the Tri-force, for peace we need it back, even by force if necessary. Don't worry, he's not stupid to attack Hyrule as soon as he escape's, he'd be weak and crushed. That'll give us time to take the tri force back ..." Even he had doubt on what he was saying.

She pulled her head down and squeezed her eyes tightly, hiding her tears from him. She didn't want to relive that torture again. She recollected her authority, her eyes still close head low.

"Promise me he wont hurt anyone ..."His heart jumped in his throat, he couldn't.

He lift up her chin caressed her fair skin with his shaky fingers as he move them over her lips. She wouldn't open her eyes for him for his touch.

"I ... can't ..." He painfully whispered and pushed her delicate fringe back behind her ears. "Sorry ..."

He examined her face, her every detail, wanting to comfort her. As he watched her he soon felt a tickling erg well up in stomach that needed its instant gratification. Before he realised his own bold actions he pressed his lips firmly on hers as his hand rest on the nape of her neck. The shock of his brash actions awoke her from her nightmare. At first her eyes widen with shock until she relaxed gently into the kiss. He pulled away briefly, making passing eye contact before continuing his venture, pursuing to push open her lips; deepen their kiss. She didn't fight him, she let him. With her eyes partly closed, she reached out to touch him, her hand rest on his neck. His hands began to move along her back and down over her shoulders to her chest. This singular moment in time seemed to last an era for them both. She began to succumb his ergs and slide her hand down underneath his cotton white shirt and stroke his bare skin beneath, she moved her finger down slowly cross the soft skin until she felt the tops of his trousers. She knew what she wanted, she tried the move the fabric, he pulled away harshly. He looked down at her hand still rested there and grabbed it, she laced their fingers together.

He believe if he allowed her to continue anymore he would lose it and they both end up 'doing' something they would regret. But as his curiosity pulled him back to gaze in her eyes as he found her smiling back at him, picture of innocence. As a skilled warrior he could fight almost anything but temptation was something completely different. He lent forward to deliver another kiss, as a crack of stupendous thunder cracked, ripped open the sky and the blissful heavens crashed down. Not even the weak coverings of the branches stopped the flush of water as it raced to the ground and saturate the couple underneath.

Link gave out weak laugh as his soaked white shirt clung to his skin, the icy water trickled down his nose. Something like this always happened when ever he found a pure moment alone with her. She looked up that the darken clouds through the wetness as a fork lightening flashed above them. The winds blew past them, she began the shiver.

"We should find shelter before we catch our death out here."

He looked at her smiling, he knew a place.

The open warm orange fire still blazed brightly in the hearth of the large cosy room. The shadows it cast from the roaring yellow flickering flames were much stronger and darker now the sun had set. The only sound in the room to be heard was the crackling of the fire and the crickets outside in the pine trees. The bright glowing chucky ruby red candles had almost burned half way and the oozing melted wax spread out into weird and wonderful pattern in the hallows on the wall. The room was pretty much how he had left it, nothing had changed. Zelda stood and eyed the room cautiously, hugging her arms the whole time. He left his wet foot prints on the cold floor as he walked by her a little, the clothes sticking on his sides as he walked didn't bother him much, he was used to get caught in the rain. He turned around and notice the sorry state she was in. She stood in the cold doorway, kicking the back of heels to stop the jabbering icy pain numbing her toes and feet, her arms hugged her whole body as she stood there shivering. Her lips had turned blue as they trembled with cold. Her beautiful sleek honey blonde hair, now a dirty blonde, fell flat down her back, her wet fringe clung to the sides of her face. He sniggered a little at her, what a pitiful creature, she was so pure breed. He shivered a bit also from the cold but he was use to this.

"What are you smiling at?" She snapped, he chuckled a little hard, a little more openly. She snapped her head around so not to look at him, how dare he laugh, this made him laugh hard.

"You should probably sit by the fire to dry off, I'll go and get us some towels. Make yourself at home." He couldn't speak without laughing at her.

"Well, I see you have." She spoke with a harsh tone and glanced at the pile of laundry, from earlier that evening, thrown untidily in the corner of the room. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her heavy body and dragged her weary feet further in the room to the warmth of the fire. She stood and stared at its dancing flames and began to feel a little better, but no drier and still cold.

"Right, while I'm gone don't answer the door to no-one, remember; you're not suppose to be here. I'll knock on the door twice if it's me okay?"

"Okay. Twice." She stuttered.

Link smiled at her and strolled away leisurely to the open door. He stepped back out into the corridor. He checked the barely lit corridor for signs of 'goblin life', but looked back at her for one last time leaving her alone inside the warmth of the room.

He pulled the old sturdy pine door shut with black iron handle. It eased shut with a few creaks from the black hinges. He could partly hear the playful music and gossiping from the main hall down stairs. He shut out these sound and his daydreams returned and 'what if' thoughts. It was nice to see her again on equal footing like this rather than that uncomfortable situation in the chapel, though back there she was very pretty, no, she was beautiful. He dwelled on those thoughts a few moments, that felt like eternity for him, as he thought his hand never felt the pull ring on the door. He stood alone in complete silence with only his thoughts. The water dripping from his hair gliding down his cheeks to his chin and splashing on the floor. A guilt crept on him as he daydreamed.

-_What would I of done ... if the rain hadn't of come, would I of ... taken advantage ...-_

The guilt began to grow stronger but so did the temptation and desires also; a fierce cycle, slowly losing his grip on self control as craved her again. He tried to dismiss those feelings but they wouldn't shake off. He knew the answer to his dark question; yes. He would.

-_Okay boyo, relax, forget it, she's just your 'friend' .........-_

The word 'friend' was the only thing now stopping him pursuing.

"Are you ok sir?"

A shot of adrenalin coursed through his veins, he snapped around in the direction the voice. The voice had took him completely by surprise. It came from a small goblin girl, a little chubby, small. She had bright green eyes and ash blonde bushy pigtails. She wore a brown dress and pinafore. She was holding a mass of white bed sheets cradled in her arms, all of them rested under her chin. She stood a fair bit off down the corridor looking at him .

"Er."

"Are you okay sir?" She seemed to squirt and seemed a bit scared of him at first. "You look .. cold."

"Yeah, ... yeah." He scratched back of his head. "I'm okay." He paused for a moment to collect his bearings again "... are you one of the chamber maids for around here?"

"Aye, I am, Why do you ask?" He walked over the small goblin girl and found the top of her head only an inch high than his waist.

"I need some er towels."

"Arr, I see." She said, it was only then she noticed the wet clothing "Caught in that storm? Or did you bath fully clothed!" She joked.

"D' storm." She giggled waddled around in the opposite direction and started to walk off. She looked back at him. "Follow me." He did, casually. As they walked she started casual conservation to break unwanted silence. "There's a storage cupboard down here, ya can't see it though, it's just for us ladies, the maids, to use. But if you need anything else for the night ya'll know where to come now. So you're the 'Great Protector' I should imagine, your the only human lookin' male around, except his 'almighty' of course. I'm sure you see all of the great things out there, I would love to leave but I would thought of as strange yo know, though I would love to see the world before my grave. My ma left once, told that it's a dangerous yet beautiful place but she didn't go far, only to Hyrule market and back, on business of course, nothing more, nothing strange like questing ... Arr here we are."

She turned to face the wall to the left on her. Link stared at it bewildered, all he could see was bare sandy brick, there was _nothing_ there. There had to be some magical trickery. He watched in amazement as the small girl vanished through the solid wall to nowhere. He was right, there _was _nothing there, only the elusion of a sturdy wall. He heard a soft thud as she dropped the sheets on the floor inside, he heard her mumble something like _there they are _while he waited in the freezing cold corridorShe came wandering out with two crisp white clean woollen towels. She passed them to him and gave him a little nod.

"Thanks."

"It's a pleasure sir."

The pine door to the cosy room crept open quietly on it's old hinges as Link skulked in staring at the heavy soft towels in his large course hands. He gradually looked up to talk to Zelda.

"Zel, I got us some--"

He couldn't force the rest of the words out of his throat, he almost choked on them with a hard gulp. He stared in awe at her nude flesh as she stood in front the blazing orange fire near the drift wood chair. Her 'exposed' back turned to him as she pulled the soaking white shirt over her head. Her somewhat dry golden tousles fell down the slender curves of her back, the cast fire cast a shady outline of her breast. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Ah-um."

She immediately filled with hot flushes, he was back already. She quickly snatched the brown velvet sheet covering the chair and wrapped it around her before turning around to face him. From the look on her face she seemed a bit peeved.

"You said you'd knock!" She hissed

"Err sorry." He blushed. From the flames in his cheeks his hidden arousal was oblivious to her. Her expression soften.

"Never mind." She whispered. She turned around and faced the furious heat of the fire and knelt down on the plush white rugged still gripping the shimmering velvet over her shoulders. The fine velvet felt smooth against her skin. She was warmer now, the cold never bothered her anymore. Link still shivered though, the wet shirt still clung to his skin and caused irritation. He pulled the almost transparent shirt off and rubbed his arms gently with towels. He scuffed up his hair also with it and then shook his head. He came over and sat next to her in front the fire.

"Sorry." He muttered.

**DELETED SCENE**

The storm raged on, as the night fell into compete darkness around the castle. She lay beautifully cradled in his strong arms half awake listening to the almost silent patter of the rain droplets and cracks of rolling thunder. She could gently heard his breathing and his chest slowly rose and fell beneath her head, his hand rested firmly on her shoulder. He seemed so peaceful and so innocent as he slept. She kissed his skin tenderly and smiled lovingly before closing her eyes, for the first time in months she'd sleep content.

A/N There _was_ a lemon but I deleted it because I wanted this go in the PG13 section. Sorry.


	7. A new strength with the raising sun

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

Okay okay, dear readers, I know I haven't update for god knows how long BUT tragic news thundered this summer. I passed my exams ... barely, (U (or C it's bein' remarked) E, E, D). Sooooooooo this means peeps that I'm on an all art course now, tons of homework and pressure, but I'll write when I can. BUT good news comes from this, I've got a toy boy! He's soooo cute, just like Link but with shorter brown hair and soooooo naive (and cute), I named him 'Blink' coz he likes Blink 182, but arrrrr he's only 16 but arrrr. 

Right readers, I'll make you a deal IF I get my total to 62 reviews then you will be rewarded with a new chappie as usual BUT if you exceed 62 THEN you get a new story too entitled "Awaking Fortunes", corny I know maybe you guys can think up a better title too!!

Here's the morning after scene. Now, I'd like to point out that though Navi is a very annoying ball glowing light with wings, in this fic she's more of a perky character like the ones you find in any good anime or manga, the comic relief guy ya know ...... er, maybe still a _little_ annoying but eh. 

Oh and she has a body too. A/N

*****

The waking pale yellow morning light warmed the soft open room as the sun began to rise into the mellow blue sky. The sun's ray of diamonds sparkled over the ridges of the mountains tops and through the ever dark green bushy needle leaves of the forest. All creatures awoke as the goddesses sun breathed life back into the world of the living. Washing away the day before. A musk earthy dew scent refreshed the air as the tepid wind swept it through the balcony doorway. Rays of blissful golden sun poured through and stretched across the empty floor towards the bed. Enchanted coloured roses petal, of every colour such as the fiery red and meek blues, swept in through the doorway from Japheth's charmed gardens on the warm breeze. They softly floated and settled gently on the rippled sheets of the disrupted bed as the waves of white flowed with every stir, they decorated the captivated sleeping beauty that lay peacefully beneath the fine sheets. Her glistening honey blonde tousles lay sprawled across the plumped downing pillows as she lay on her side across the middle of the bed, the thin white cotton sheets hugged her slim nude figure. She moved so gentle in her peaceful and tranquil sleep. Her hand grasped at the sheet as she heard the wooden door shut to tightly. She refused to open her eyes to the soft thud of the door or morning song of the lark on the balcony railings or to the patter of gentle footsteps of hefty boots that crept towards the bed, neither would she awake to the gentle touch on her exposed silk-smooth arm. But her undisturbed sleep was finally broken by his tender lips brushing the sensitive part of her neck, a place he learnt which pleasured her. 

"Good morning." He whispered as he stroked her hair from off her face with an angelic touch. He pleasantly sat right next to her on the edge of the bed. His cerulean stare glazed over her petit figure from his silken shy blonde locks. Her stirring nude body under the virgin white cotton sheet lay evident that it wasn't another blissful dream. He felt somewhat reassured having her there with him. She was indeed a temptress, the sins of the night before replayed over in his mind, he blushed at those thoughts. His heart sprung tortures were almost forgotten as long as he had her. He let his fingers slid along the contours of her body, believing she was still sleeping. She slowly turned to face him with her tired eyes. She clasped the sheet in her hand and sat up in bed slowly and rubbed her eyes with the other hand. As she pulled her hand away she could see him blush slightly and scratched to back of his head, he averted his eyes and blushed harder. Only a child at heart, though body proved otherwise.

She smiled innocently at his angelic aura. She giggled.

He gave her a steady blue glance, only to find his mouth suddenly wrapped by her greeting lips. She took him off his guard and let her hand tickle him at his nape. Her action's could not be helped. After some brief hesitation he soon relaxed into the soothing embrace of his lovers arms as they gradually fell into a hot-blooded kiss. He slowly began pushing her down towards the soft bed as his hands slipped beneath the sheets to her nude skin. They're lips broken apart.

It was only now she finally notice his new clothes as her hungry stare drifting along his manly physique. He was wearing a sky blue tunic with delicate golden embroidery around his cuffs and collar, a pair of loose beige pants and the same white shirt, all gifts from Japheth's hospitality.

"Where have you been?" She mumbled pushing back his hair behind his ear to no avail. He smile back at her.

"Breakfast of course." He cheered with a heart warming smile.

"Breakfast?!" She shot up, pushing him back up. She sounded amazed, not the fact that Link had woken up in the soul pursuit of food, that was no surprise, but the fact she had over slept. She had never over slept in her life, and fact that it was broad day would made a quick escape near impossible. But now as the word breakfast ran through her head she started to feel a bit hungry and empty herself.

"I suppose I'll have to steal something from the kitchens on the way out ..." She murmured while yawning, Link sniggered and shook his head at her in a childish gesture. He got up and walked a little way to the balcony to a small shanty table with a white bundle placed on top.

"Don't be stupid," He sneered, "Do you really think I'm heartless enough to eat with out you?" He picked up the bundle.

He turned to face her, he sat back down next to her, "I managed to sneak some upstairs." He referred to the small bundle now in his hands as he passed it to her. In it were some cold bacon rashes, bread rolls, some grapes, an apple, a purple star shaped fruit and a paper parcel with butter inside, and a steak knife.

"Thank you." She purred before ensnaring him into another tender kiss, yet again to his surprise.

*****

Well, from a far, it seemed to appear as if a glowing milky white lily with fluttering, almost invisible, wings, was wandering from the bulky green oak trees towards the open ground of the decaying crumbling graveyard. This beautiful glowing lily dipped and rose on the air current as it tried to make it way through tough barked branches at a moderate speed. On closer inspection, it's not the flower glowing or flying, but the pixie holding it.

Her slim body was no taller than 15 cm. It's skin glowed and had a shimmering aura. Behind it was a faint trail of falling stardust. She was a glowing stick figure of girl, but pretty, for a fairy. She had big cute amber eyes and a cute smile, her short ash blonde hair with gold streaks flicked out at the bottom and her dress was a little small, even for her. Her name was Navi, a perky know-it-all fairy with a bossy nature.

She seemed to be mumbling some aggressive curses as the strong wind blew her in all directions.

"Stupid big stupid lily thingy, .... symbol of death my ar- EERK!" She had a brief painful encounter with the rough bark of a nearby branch, "Humph, **DAM TREE! **Hmm! Did it on purpose" She tried to compose herself again but to no use, "........ _why_ a lily? Heavy stupid thing, _why not _daisies, .... I _like_ daisies."

Her incoherent ramblings and cursing carried on as she toiled through the forest. But as she grew near to the grim and eerie sight of the tombstones she became quieter. She wondered if it was her fault, if she'd stayed with him he wouldn't of made such and reckless and idiotic choice. She carried on flying around the graveyard until she found the new graveyard with Link's inscription on it. She didn't even have her eyes open when she got there, one to hide the creeping tears swelling up in her eyes, she saw it as too stupid to cry even though she really wanted to, and two she took this journey every week now and knew the path like the back of hand. She stood suspended 5 feet above the grave with the lily in her hand. She let the tears slip as she stood in pray. She wanted to blubber, but her pride refused. Perhaps it was her fault, she was assigned to take care of him by the Great Deku Tree and now look!

"Link, you idiot." She mumbled and then sniffled, the lily fell to floor.

She waited to hear the soft _pat _as it hit the ground. Nothing. She opened her eyes in bewilderment, a couple of moments later she heard a faint _tok _instead. She slowly looked down and jump out of skin in a grimace. The grave was wide open and stone cover pushed aside, the drag mark still there in the mud. She hesitated for a moment and then shot in there like a lightening bolt. She hollered in the darkness of the tomb.

"LINK! LINK! Where are-- EEERKKKKKKK!!!"

The cold stone slab table in the centre and the dusty tomb was completely empty. She also saw the burned touch laying across the floor with scorn marks. 

A stern cold voice came from no where and echoed on the nearby walls.

"Navi. Calm down." So she did **_exactly_** the opposite.

"ARRRRGGGGHH!" She felt her back hit a cold wet stone wall as she flew backward out of control. She was cornered, she gulped hard. There was no way out and she trapped with something in there. She collected herself into a fighting stance, "okay, put up your dukes!!" her fists clenched. She'd have to fight her way out now from, er, who ever is was - that - knew - her - name. 

"NAVI!" The voice boomed and then echoed around the small space. A womanly figure stepped into cold morn light streaming from above, from the platinum blonde locks and stern red eyes in was apparent who it was there with her.

"Im-pa? Is it _you_?"

"Yes." Navi shot right to her and stopped only a hair from her nose.

"Impa, what's going on? 

-What's happening? 

-Where's the Princess? 

-Where's Link? 

-Where's his body? 

-Why's the tomb open? 

-What happened to him? 

-What's going on! 

-Are you wearing perfume? 

-Was it Ganon? I'll show 'im a thing or two" Navi growled and took up her fight stance again. Impa ignored her and got straight the point.

"Link's gone, I'm not sure where." This only confused her more. She floated there dazed for a while.

"But--but-- wha--who--how--why?"

"Why? Hmm, I don't know as to why yet, but ..." She paused and eyed the stone table, " ...yesterday he managed to come to the Temple of Time, alive, accompanied by some strange allies, I believe a new enemy of ours, though there attack didn't make any sense, something else is at work here and it puzzles me to what it is." Impa wasn't helping, in fact Navi was more baffled now than she'd ever been, if ever! Her head hurt. She was utterly perplexed. She hated being puzzled.

"He _went_ to the temple?" She sneered and then gasped as crazy assumptions ran through her head, "Oh no, you mean he's now a-" Navi put her arms out straight, tilted her head to one side and started groaning and walking on air like a rigid puppet.

"No Navi!"

"Oh," she exclaimed and stopped immediately. (a little Scooby-Doo moment there!)

"He seemed pretty much alive to me."

"_Riiiiiiight_." Navi whistled with a cocky stare. Impa glared at the bundle of light, she winced. Impa then walked over to the table.

"I've come here to find out how it was done, what spells were used. A sorcerer or sorceress may have helped them ... but there are no spells I know of that could do this ... maybe the black arts have something to do with this -- hmm." Impa brushed her gloved index finger along the cold granite, there was dust, plenty of it, "this much dust inside a sealed tomb after one day." Impa mumbled. She brought it over to the light to examine it more closely. In the light the dormant dust began sparkling in flashes of bright pink. Navi came closer to eye the dust more closely also. her eyes widened in shock.

"ARGGHH!! Icky!! Gross!! You're touching it!! Put it down!!!" Squealed the sparkling creature biting at her nails. Impa sighed, she had had quite enough already.

"What is wrong with you now!?" Navi looked at Impa in surprise.

"DON'T you _know_ what that is!!!!????"

"What Navi!!" She was already peeved.

"It's ... it's ... a dead ... me." She shrieked. 

"A dead you?" Impa hissed with ridicule.

"A FAIRY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that Navi flew out the tomb in a _girly_ panic.

*****

" ... Link? Where are y-- ... Oh."

The tomboy princess walked out onto the open stretch of balcony to find him there in complete solitude and isolation. The soft pat of her footfalls from her brown leather boots aired her approach as she listened to the morn calls of the neighbouring birds, their chirped songs rang on the crisp air. She could smell the strong scent of pines as she walked to the luscious tree tops creeping over the railings. The suns parched light warped the sky's, the ocean blue pigments stretched peacefully across the heavens. 

He sat there, balanced on the sand rock rail, abstracted from the rest of the world, staring at the darkened ever green forest in complete silence, too deep in thought. His eyes glassed over as his mind ran over the strong contrast of content and objective thoughts. He gazed at the distance pines but his eyes were half open and dim to the world. Perched on his pursed lips was his beloved musical instrument. The engraved fairy ocarina played a heartfelt tune to the sweet nectar of his breath.

"Link?"

He stopped playing and slowly turned and weakly smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" He sighed. She walked over to him at stood by his side before pulling herself onto the railings. He had to clarify disheartening worries that haunted his blissful mood.

" ... Princess .... what are you going to tell them when you get back." His chaste eyes had a kind of daunting and a nervous look about them as he eyed her softly. He saw himself with the words 'high treason' hung over his head for his _actions _that night along with rest of his guilty charges.

"When I go back?" Did he honestly think she would go back there now, this thought was kind of arrogant of him but she kept her smile.

"Er, yes Zelda ... When you go back, ... what will you say?" His mind pondered, "I about everything I -- told you -- last night."

She smiled at him with a air radiance, so innocent. The object of his talk was not in his words but his gingerly voice. He paused to collected poseur, the recurring daunting thoughts of their future troubled him.

"What will Damien make of this--" His voice became forlorn, after all, even though he loved her dearly, he could never keep like he wanted to. She withdrew a little. A pang of discontentment ripped across her heart.

"Damien?" She tried to forget, though her shaking voice air her nerves.

A moment of uncomfortable silence broken them apart. Leaving them alone with their own thoughts, alone.

This thought he tried to repress all morning behind his newfound happiness haunted. It hurt to think about it But couldn't hide it forever, and now it hit him hard despite how felt about her. She repressed her reality quickly, she hated being secret about her feeling but now out of the foreboding court of Hyrule she could make her own way, so she hoped.

"Forget him, it doesn't matter anymore." Her voice firm, trying to hold on to some confidence in her own words. She stroked her finger down his worried face.

"Zelda, It's not that easy." His voice more stern. She put her head on his torso for some comfort.

"Link, I'll give up everything for you, you understand?"

"Zelda I couldn't--"

"I don't want to live with any more regrets! I don't want to lose you, I don't care for protocol anymore. I won't sacrifice my beliefs no more ... I need you, I need your courage."

He felt the warmth by her speech, he didn't even notice they're brace. His spirits lifted. 

"That's why I'm coming with you." She stated.

He froze to the spot, his blood ran icy cold.

-_Oh shit-_

She couldn't come, she'd be hurt, killed. Either by the dangers of questing or by his merciless companions. He couldn't live that on hands as well. If she had any sense she'd go home, it was for the best, even though he would enjoy her company. But he loved her too much to see her hurt.

"No, wait Zelda. But you--" But he didn't get ant further than that. 

"But what Link?" She gave him a quick glare, She felt rejected, "you expect me to ignore everything from last night and _go home_." She jumped down from the railing and marched to the doorway with large strides and sat on it with her arms crossed. He jumped to follow her but only moved a couple of steps.

"Zelda you're too stubborn, you're not lis--"

"I am listening" She interrupted. She stopped arguing for a bit, to consider, to notice the irony. She honestly wasn't really anger but frustrated, and though it was his fault for not except her help, he didn't deserve a row for it. 

"Why can't I come?"

"You'll be hurt, Zelda. This is dangerous business, that's all. This quest could probably-- kill you."

She gave a sigh as the objective of this quest ran through her head. "... Link .. are you sure what you're about to do is the right thing?" He heave a sigh and hesitated for a moment to reflect, he'd asked himself that question a thousand times before. "I understand what you're trying to achieve for us but," She got up and walk towards him and slipped her hand in his, her head hung in sadness, "but the true force is a fairy tale." She murmured gravely.

He slowly pulled away.

"Zelda. ... I'm going to do this. I don't know why, but I have a gut feeling that this will turn out right, but--."

"You're going to get yourself hurt." She voice rose, she feared the worse.

"You'll only be in danger if you came, I can't protect you and quest as well--"

"Then don't go. Come with me. We don't have to go back." Her voice a meek whisper. She seemed deeply sadden, her eyes begged him "Please, I'll lose you again. Don't leave." 

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her the silence for a while.

"I must go. I'll come back, I promise." He whispered chirpily. He pulled away so she could see him smiling. "You can trust me can't you?" He smiled again. "Believe me, trust me like you once did. Please, my princess." He whispered and slowly rapt her into another spellbound kiss. He pulled her closely towards his warmth. They pulled apart gradually, she was left with a faint smile.

"I love you, no matter what. You mean a lot to me." He smiled.

But before he could say much more, from the dark wooden oak door behind them came two deafening fierce booms. The startled duo were fixed to the spot. He squeezed her closer for no other reason than to protect her. There was another hard boom on the old oak followed by a scratching at the door. A voice echoed through the door.

"Hello? Great Protector?" There came another scratch at the door, "Link? I know you're in there!!" The voice was husky and somewhat aged.

"Great protector?" She slurred, Link gave her a stern look and put his finger to Zelda lips before answering.

"Who's there?" Link's voice was harsh.

"It's me, old Moonscar," The voice now more friendly, Zelda couldn't help but notice it seemed to came from the lower half of the door, "M'lady wishes to see you, dear boy."

"Zenia?" He questioned

"Yes, the one and the same. She's growing impatient as per usual." He commented, "it's urgent."

Link grew solemn. He looked down at Zelda, he whispered softly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Zelda, I want you to stay here until I get back okay?" He smiled.

She didn't answer but only gave a weak smile. Link kissed her hand, he wanted her there with him to keep him company, safe and secure in what he was _really_ doing this, the right reasons, but had to see her home, safe and sound where she should be. But felt up lift again about how she cared for him. He picked up his soft brown cloak from the back of the chair and left the room nervously smiling at her before leaving, shutting the door quietly shut. 

She was left alone. She slumped onto the bed and spread herself across the sheets, her mouth still tinkled with his presence. She smiled despite everything.

*****

The brilliant startling ray of shimmering bullion daylight seeped gently through the jagged holes of the old wood and slab rooftop where the vivacious stone angels feathered wings had ripped openings to the intense baby blue skies. The stunning golden sun light sparkled as it fell to the grim chapel floor. The gloomy floor itself was filled with vivid coloured light from the on looking stained windows of the chapel. The slate slabs were covered in grey dust, timber and marble brick. Some of the old benches and padded pews had been smashed to splinters. The large engraved candlesticks cast a side. Now the jagged brick doorway covered with ripped remains of the velvet wall hanging draped across, the sacred door to the virgin realm, to the dusty secret chamber remained open.

Kneeling solemnly in the debris the old chapel was a breaded old man in red and glistening golden robes, deep in pray. His hair a whispery white in a monks cut. His skin creased with age. The tears rolled from his cheeks as all hope faded from his dreary existence, his remaining faith compelled him to pray, for Link's soul, for everyone. He wished with all 'the powers that be' for a miracle, some hope, a sign if anything that the creators would save them or give them pardon from their insufferable tragedy that would befall them. The chosen one was lost, princess of destiny missing and now they awaited for the wrath of horrendous pain from the dark lord. As his hands broke apart in despair, he fell to the floor and wept. The crystal tear droplet smeared across the dusty floor and soaked into his silken robes.

Through his juvenile sobs, he heard something. Something harmonious. A child's laughter, distant. He wiped the tears from his eyes and listened. He heard it again, a little loud. From outside. He gradually turned around and stared the blazing bright opening of the church doorway.

The faint silhouette of a small innocent girl. She giggled before vanishing.

Rauru watch as she disappeared and felt a compelling need to follow her. He rose from the dusty cold floor and scuttled towards the door. As he peeped his head around the door knock off it's hinges he catch a glimpse of her green hair fleeing around the corner into chapel gardens and another giggle as she vanished again. The front turf was ravaged with clumsy horse hoofs and scattered pebbles but the on looking tree still gave comfort. He tiptoed around the corner the outside stony wall.

The chapel garden were untouched by the madness and a hazy green glow seemed to spread from the centre of the wooded area. Behind one of the old oak trees he could see her bare feet sticking out from the bottom of the rough barked tree trunk.

He crept along the lush green grass, the soft dew crushed behind his feet as he sneaked up on her hiding place. He peeped around the large tree to find her sitting there wriggling her little toes, humming. Her hair was wavy and a bottle green, she had seed pods, straw, green all mingled in there like she'd been crawling around in the wildness all morning. her face had strikes of mud on it and grass stains. Her dress was also green with sticky pods, leaves and grass all over it. She looked up and smiled at him with her great big emerald eyes.

"Hi." Her voice was that of a cherub. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hello there." He whispered. She smiled even harder. She then eyed his visage with a strange curiosity. 

"Why you crying?" She questioned.

He suddenly became aware of the moist salt tears on his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away.

"No reason," he shrugged, there was no reason to worry such an innocent child.

"No reason? She questioned with a puzzled look, she looked down and started played with her toes in a very childish manner, "everybody cries you know, if they're really sad, or lonely or ..." she looked at him, "lost."

He sat on the grass next to the small child. He seemed to warm to her quickly, his woes long forgotten. Strange, as soon as he relaxed into her aura he felt peace.

"Are you lost?" She enquired. He giggled to himself at her inquisitive nature.

"I shouldn't imagine so, but are you lost little girl." She smiled and burst into girly laughter and then shook her head.

"um um, nope."

"Well, where's your mummy?" He humoured.

"Don't have one."

"Really? Do you have family?"

"Yea, two sisters, they're older than me ... only a little." She kid with cheeky grin.

"And what is your name?" He smiled.

"My name? Well my sister's call me Fàr." He stared at her for some time pondering, the name rang a bell but it was lost all to quickly, it puzzled him why her name caused such a stir with in him. "Are you sure you're not lost?" She asked with comforting smile.

"Er, what," He shook himself from his thoughts, "of course, I'm not lost at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Why yes."

"But" She seemed grieved, "you look so sadden, and hopeless ... in here, old man." She crawled over to him and her child like finger pointed to his heart and creased his clothing as she looked him puzzled. "Is it okay? Your so trouble sir. Oh. You're hurt too."

Her hand then fell to the bruised rib cage from the day before and the pain vanished.

"There, that's better now isn't it?" She sat back down by the tree. 

Her face grew very solemn very quickly as she stared back at him with a serious smile. He stared at her in wonder through the cracks over his eyes. Did she do that? A pure miracle. Could this be want he pray for? This child wasn't natural, an angel maybe? 

A tender wind blew around the small girl, flicking her long wavy green hair in warm breeze, a gentle sparkle in the air, highlighted an unseen aura around her angelic form. Her stunning emerald eyes became a darker glittered green and more mature as they slowly closed. A whispered thought crept into the passages of his mind.

-_Please don't lose your faith old sage.- _

He couldn't breath. His mouth gape in amazement. Could this be? The child spoke? No, she didn't, her lips, they didn't move.

-_Relax, I will not harm you ...........- _The voice matured to a heavenly women's, and grew louder.

The child close her eyes. Her aura increased and spread across gardens. The creatures of the wood seems to become enchanted, It breathed life into the trees, the budding wildflowers burst with energy. He too was drawn.

__

-Our Children of Destiny know what they are doing, it is they're fate ... In time you will seen our true plan and so will the world ... Trust us, we will guide them well ... You're great deeds will not go on un-rewarded, just have faith in us ... Remember, they need you be strong and so do we, wise one of the light.-

The small girl opened her bright emerald eyes and giggled. He was dumbfounded. All in his long years, his life in service had ever dreamed this would happen. At last, a divine being.

"Who are you? Are you--"

"RAURU" a call came across the grounds and shattered the moment. He turned look to see who it was on instinct, It was Impa with a new found fairy friend but when he turned to look back at the child, 

she was gone.

*****

Sitting quite uncomfortably on the chilly cold corridor, waiting for Link, was 'Moonscar' or Moris was his real name. He was, in deed, a wolfo, a silver back, he was huge, almost 2/3 as tall as any human. The elderly looking wolf was very aged, his course grey fur mingled with his snowy white underbelly and long grey speckled socks. Flecks of dazzling imperil silver shone from his fur and shimmered when he shook or moved. His large ears were torn in places with savage battle. His nick name Moonscar came from the huge half moon cut on his right eye which impaired his sight somewhat, only leaving one large warm soft brown eye left. He smiled receptively as he saw Link shyly step into the corridor to meet him.

Moonscar, was one of the first creatures Link meet when he was revived. His rough malevolent appears ran chills down Link's spine, but behind his menacing cunning grin, a kind a gentle soul gleamed through, his savage years of dark deeds and bloody raids on neighbouring villages were long behind him, he was too old to fight anymore and wise, not so naive as before. Once a proud leader of his pack, all killed by Ganon's careless hand. He was wise beyond his years and friend to all walks of life.

"Good ta see ya me lad." He said with a toothy smile baring all his yellow canine fangs. "It's nice to see you still in one piece." Link timidly smiled at him. They then began to make their way along the frosty slab flooring to the nearest stair well, the morning light poured through the huge glassed window at either end of the corridor.

"As you were wondering, I arrived late last night, I hear I missed all the fun." Moonscar's attempt to spur chit chat.

"I suppose ... if you could call _that _fun ..." Link's voice a little subdued with hints of sarcasm to the ridicule he received last night in the dinner hall, but Link's mind pondered on other matters of importance. The wolf glanced at his drifting eyes straying along the floor, his hidden smile, and tried to read between the lines.

"Parties aren't you're thing?" He inquired.

"Not when there's no real need for them, it was only a flower, just one small step." Link still a bit bitter, but didn't dwell on this and resumed thinking. The old wolf hissed with laughter.

"I see." He chuckled. The silence soon resumed but it wasn't uncomfortable either of them. For the wolfo, he enjoyed a good laugh and a sing song and hummed some tunes to the sound of his soft pads hitting the hard cold floor and as for Link ... his secret smile remained ...

His moments of pure bliss and sensations of composed peace had now eventually dispersed into his cold biting actuality and warped his sense of reality with such daunting worries of Damien now put away again. Though he remembered atrocities of yesterday, though it cursed him to think of them, the traumas of his betrayal, he felt as if his world could start a new with the raising morning light. Though a strong feeling of urgency, responsibility and guilt lurked over his shoulder and there was also felt a wonderful strength to take it all on, a new strength, new light, finally excepting the new chance at life again. Nearly everyone had notice that morning at the breakfast table in the hall the new warm smile on his face, a somewhat hidden song in his voice behind his thoughtful eye. He radiated an air quiet confidence, that even he didn't notice. Moonscar watched as the secret smile unveiled itself, a new hidden passion brimmed to the world and Moonscar had played dumb for too long.

"Link," he coughed, "there is something I would like to ask of you before we reach Zenia."

"hmm?" He murmured as he recaptured the feeling he felt as he found her heavenly sleeping at his side that morning, how happy he felt. He tried not to wake for she was his sleeping angel, instead he played her lullaby at the bottom of her bed, before breakfast, to fill her dream with some serenity since some she had spared for him. He dwelled on those thoughts a few moments, it felt like eternity

"Who are you hiding?" The wolf sneered evilly, he glanced up to see Link face burn aflame.

A/N Whoa, so what's gonna happen? So what do you think? Remember the deal at the top of the page? Review and be amazed. Continuation, 'Road to Hogglesmith Hut'


	8. The road through the mountains

**__**

Children Of Destiny

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

Hi again peeps!! How ya doin'? Yes, I know, yet again I have failed to upload when promised and after a few months. But I've been busy boozing.

Well I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! 

Oh, Ivan, thanks for pointing out the sappiness of my way, it was a little painful to read back, god what was I thinking! So I've changed it a little, thanks to you, thank you ^_^. It was one of my rush-2-update chapters. Oh and pleeeeeeeeeeease can I have your e-mail address?

Oh and feel free to read the other Zelly fic, if you want, it's there like guaranteed.

Hope you enjoy!

__

*****

"I've been wondering ... who _is _your company?"

The slivery aged wolf spoke with almost a sly sinister playful tone to his husk deep voice, a distinct air of begging curiosity was rapidly welling up in his cunning wily eye as he stared up at Link's daunting expression.

These two humble companions ambled side by side towards the castle stables outback, to the very same ones Link had visited late in the hours of the dead the previous night. Out under the open passageways of the luscious garden slab walkway they strolled, the open oak rafters above were weaved with emerald green vine blooming with fuchsia pink flowers, the light began fragmented as it hit the floor.

"Soooo ... who is it?"

"Erm ...what." 

Link muttered, trying to secretly hide his own flush red face away from the inexorable crafty creature and finding it near impossible not to look the wolfo in the face, "... I -- don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me my boy, you know what I mean. Don't you?" He chirped and sneered evilly with his warm hazelnut brown eye wide, his brow raised and a teasing smile on his course grey face.

"I'm afraid I have no idea." Link stated in a desperate attempt to save his proud dignity. His head held high, at least a little. It should end there he hoped, for nearly the whole journey he'd be pursued by these incessant questions.

"Hmm .................." The wolfo pondered, his eyes boiling with devilish plots. "Arr well never mind," Moonscar acted, looking back at the now warm earthy floor of the outside world, a spark of inspiration lead Moonscar to a plot. "............ Well, anyway." The wolf begun as though changing the subject quickly in a cheery voice, "late last night, would you believe, as I strolled into Japheth's court on my lonesome, I was walking through the servant quarters and stables, it was very strange I spotted a sightly fellow,--" Link's heart skipped a beat and he tried to remember more clearly the eventful night, could he of seen? " --slim build, blonde like yourself and ... wounded, I could smell it, ... walking into the stables, walking away from the party, can you believe that? Who would want to walk away from that party, I heard it was a success." The wolf looked up at with a wicked smile as he saw him squirm.

"So?" Link questioned, his voice quavering, this was a new sense of fear or embarrassment, "I don't believe that the business of others have anything to do with you, or me by that matter." The wolf just callously laughed at him at his neurotic stance and foolish pride.

"Please don't be offended! Why so uptight, heh? I thought you were eventually relaxed from that smile on your face earlier ......." He chuckled, "Anyway.--" and he just continued as though it didn't happen, "-- this **man**, so I saw, was followed only moments later by _another_ man ... or so it would seem ..." He grew more sneaky, serious, "by it's scent I believe it was a, ..... female. Odd don't you think? Girls in disguises of boys!?" The irony kind of hit Link. His heart leapt.

"Er ............ not really, why would I-- I-- wouldn't know." And again the wolf laughed, it echoed along the wall. "And _what_ is so funny?" Link quarrelled. By this point, Link could feel his heart race, hot flushes quickly turning cold. He and Zelda were going to be discovered. Did someone hear them, could of someone seen them.

"Oh dear boy," He panted, "..............anyway, I was then distracted by a goblin maid for sometime about my business standing there, and when I got to the stables, these two had left and all the horse's were strangely distressed, ... but that maybe because of me." He added, "but, ... there was ...... a delicate scent ... in the air ... lavender, not found in these parts."

"Erm, what is your point? They use lavender in the horse's bedding?" He mocked, trying to hide his weaknesses and falling into a false sense of security that the wolf was losing his touch.

Moonscar only sniggered and shook his head as the boy dug his own grave.

"No dear Link. That beautiful scent of lavender, that _perfume_, I smelt, was very enchanting, and I would say one of a kind and ....................... it is strange my dear **dear** boy at this time, this very morning, at this very moment with you, I smell the same enchanting scent. Very odd ....... don't you think, hmm?"

"..." Link struck emotionless, he gave in to submission. All he wanted to do now was to crawl into a dark hole and hide.

The wolf's grinning smile soon turn sombre and sighed.

"I know how your young heart feels but a word to the wise, the princess of destiny is not safe here. If you care, you must be rid of her, worrying about her safe keep will only weaken your strength on this journey." But the old wolf then grinned a more reassuring smile and looked back at the road ahead of him. "Arr, but to be that much in love. At least you feel more comfortable with a friend a round ... but she can't stay or come with us you know that, don't you?" 

"I--, I realise this. But, Moonscar? Who -- else knows?" Still, panic in his voice.

"Only me. I've not told a soul, I swear on it and you can trust my word, my word is my bond."

"Good." 

"Humph, you should of sent her home last night," the wolf commented.

"I know, but-- ........ hmm ............ I've planned to get her home unnoticed, soon, hopefully she'll understand."

"I see. It _would_ be wise to get your _mate_ home before things get out of control."

"Yea ...." Link froze to the spot. "Er, wait a minute, **_mate_**!?" 

His face blushed fiercely with embarrassment. The wolf stopped several steps ahead and turned to look at him.

"Yes, _mate._" The wolf then chuckled, "......... Link, you are so young and naive. Only those with such blissful smiles are ones who have been recently plucked!"

And with that wolf walked on.

*****

The hefty, moist breathe of the muscular vigorous black stallion warmed the skin on the young women's neck as she tried to saddle and prepare the creature. The captivating, youthful redhead seemed heavy with despair, fatigue and a biting anger, her mood was dark and her temper short, no playfulness or cheer in her voice, nothing but morose sarcasm spouted from her mouth whenever the chance arose.

This morning she casually wore her travelling gear, she seemed almost not herself in such informal clothes. In fact she wore a cream lace up v-neck shirt, the laces loose, some chocolate brown suede trousers and grubby boots. The long red waves of crimson hair, tied in a loose scruffy pony, her scruffy fringe draping over her tired emerald eyes. 

The late morning's fierce white sun blazed brilliantly across the cold grey stone cobbled floor of the spacious open courtyard grounds to the immense cool and darkened stables. The vivid sun risen skies now faded into the still crystal pale blue heavens, the young sun's light began casting faded shadows across the courtyard, and the sun's piercing glare warmed through the creamy white clouds. The musk air was tepid with the occasional warm wind. The feed and grass lay scattered and swept along the floor from the white wood stables by the playful winds.

The black beauty dipped his head into the clear water of the troth when she'd finished tightening the brass buckles on it's leather reins and moved around to the saddle pockets for a final check. 

The faint panicked cries of a squealing beast tore the open air and splintered the once peaceful silence, swiftly followed by the drumming of angry hoofs. Zenia looked up in the direction of the commotion. The red mare's protesting screams were growing increasingly louder from the open stable doors. Each bloodcurdling shriek made her wince. There were seven goblins in commoner robes trying to saddle her, a squealing goblin came flying out of the stable door and across the cold stone floor with a large _thud_. He groaned as he landed in a painful heap on the floor.

Zenia clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles white as she shook. Her head was throbbing with intangible pain as it was without this boisterous hassle of the deafening screams of a ludicrous untrained animal. The excruciating repercussions of her wild actions last night were starting to take effect as the faint _thub _in her head grew louder and louder.

She strode over towards the menacing uproar this beast had caused, with the intent to put an end to it.

The panicked stricken crimson horse kicked, punted and bucked all over stable. Epona send the goblins flying left and right in a violent fashion. One smashed through the wooden panelling on the back wall, splintering it and quickly fainted. Another flew through a skylight and landed in a tall tree. Zenia stepped cautiously over the top of the other miserable creatures as they lay on the floor nursing they're bruised wounds. The hysteric horse was still bucking out of control in the middle of the stable breaking furniture, Epona's eyes, fiery as coals. Zenia watched for a while this harebrained beast, her hand quickly snatched at the leather strap reins of the panicked horse but she failed terrible and missed, almost slipping on the floor under her hoofs. She steadied herself, and then stamped her foot in rage, her anger boiled. She tried again but only staggered to the other side of the room as the mare darted out of her way. Zenia stared at it as though looks could kill, and shook in a childish temper tantrum.

"Argh, I've haven't got time for nonsense!" She yelled to no-one before screaming at the incompetent creature.

"A-hum, Milady we're here." 

A husk voice murmured softly. She slowly turned to face her company with some embarrassment of her out burst. 

The shadowed figures of the hunched aged wolf and the desirable Link stood at the looming entrance, the sun's rays illuminating the stable doorway. Her penetrating glaze turned sharp and cruel towards them but she relaxed herself a little and stalked over to them. She felt her face flush a little from the mildly awkward situation. She mumbled some curses under her breath as she walked, but she soon felt the eerie sense that she'd gained a shadow and only now had noticed the rampant shrieks of the steed had halted.

The red mare suddenly pushed pass her shoulder and started walking ahead of her to her great surprise. 

Epona trotted to her masters greeting hands as he stood there waiting at the door with a warm smile. He stroked her nose and whispered praise into her ear. Zenia growled and marched passed them to her own horse in fury her head high, Moonscar watched her and sniggered. She petted the creature along the bridge of his nose and swept her hand across his silken coat and mumbled with pride something like '_this _is an animal of breeding' and shot the now calm Epona than evil glare over her shoulder. The stallion in response corrected it's posture and stood tall, and very proud, it too glared at the riff-raff mare.

Link now began to saddle his horse with no trouble as the goblin's emerged from the stables, moaning and cursing. Zenia turned round to bark some order at him only to find herself completely absorbed, watching him as he worked, and very slowly admired his vigorous figure. She felt ever so slightly captivated by his slightly tanned and muscular body, his dashingly good looks, and that smile on his lips that she'd hadn't seen yet until now, as he worked away in what seemed the glistening sunlight. She eying him slowly so not missing a single curl. She'd quite forgotten how handsome he was, being in her bad mood and now she'd soon forgot about her pounding headache, and finally started smiling.

"Right, lets go." She muttered out of her trance when at last he'd finished, and now stroking his horse. Link slowly stopped petting his humble friend. She checked the saddle pockets for one last time.

Epona nudged his arm several time in vain. He looked impassively at Zenia as she stood by her horse checking over it carefully.

"Excuse me?" He murmured, "now?"

With her train of concentration broken, Zenia snapped round and sinisterly glared at him.

"Yes, now," she ordered. She had just begun to turn back around to her horse when ...

"But--" He looked down at Moonscar for an excuse, but the wolf only looked as puzzled as he was.

The wolfo turned his full attention to Zenia, he put on his best face.

"But Zenia shouldn't we wait just a little longer," Moonscar commented, "to prepare for the long journey ahead, it will be dangerous, we shouldn't rush things."

She rolled eyes.

"I said **now**, we have no more time to wait!! If we don't move on soon we'll be caught, got it?" She snorted hastily.

"So soon?" Moonscar pondered.

"But," Link spoke softly so not to upset her anymore, "what about .. _-think fast- _.. my stuff."

"I figured you'd forget it," She snapped, "so I just sent Serros and Reffra to go and get it for you."

His blood cold chillingly cold.

"What?!" Link yelled, his sweat also turning cold once again. The shock evident in his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong now, have you got a problem with that?" Zenia sneered, her hands now placed on her hips.

"Well it's just, er, well, er, you see--"

His words left him. He couldn't think of an excuse. He could feel himself going dizzy. His life just seemed to be becoming worse with every breath he took. All the possible worst case scenario's passed quickly through troubled mind. 

"What wrong with you?" Zenia asked, looking curiously at him, "you look you've seen a ghost."

He wiped the sweat of his forehead and tried to think, maybe he still had time, but it was no use. Then the sound he dreaded began rising over the gardens, Zelda grabbled resistance. 

His world turned hazy, and **very **panic stricken.

"Hey misssstressss." called a hissing song filled voice, "lookssss at what wessss found."

Serros and Reffra approached the stables, something struggling in their grips.

"Oh dear." Murmured Moonscar as he glance up at Link's pale sickly face.

*****

"**What** is _she _doing here?" Zenia boomed, pointing at the tomboy blonde trying to wriggle free while Zenia stared at Link. His was fearful, as though he faced one of those hefty large women with a rolling pin, a force not to be reckon with.

"We's found her's in hiss room." Serros seemed to purr. He didn't hold out too much likely for elven one.

"Oh really." Zenia as seemed to ignite with sieving hatred and part jealously. "would you care to explain?" she hissed sarcastically.

"Well, I ..." he scratched to back of his head, nothing he could say would save him, "hmm, well you see ..."

"Well? spit it out!!" She shouted as she took another step closer to ringing his throat.

"It's not the boys fault," Moonscar butted in, "she followed me here."

Link felt a little relieved, he could of kissed him if he wasn't so furry.

Zenia stood there a bit flabbergasted for a while, her still waiting to snatch at Link's collar. She finally uttering "Oh." She looked a little shocked, and so was Zelda who had now stopped struggling. Was expecting Link of been the culprit, that he snuck 'her' in through the back door or something, "Well ... you should of known better." She added, regaining her face of timid fury, crossing her arms.

"It won't happen again." He humoured.

And after some thought ... She couldn't let the subject drop.

"**Why **wasn't I informed of new_ development_." The word 'development' was coupled with a nasty side glare at Zelda.

"I didn't think that she would much of a problem m'lady, if my plan would of worked she'd be home with no trouble. I'm terribly sorry I didn't tell you--"

"_Your_ plan?" She sneered, "Come off it! I bet _he _invited her! And YOU _still _should of told me!" She heaved an angry sigh and starting drumming her fingers on her shoulder, "and your sure _he_ had nothing to do with it."

"Absolutely."

"Then why was she in his room?"

The wolf didn't move an inch, the immense cogs started to turn, looking for a solution he was a fast think but was a dicey problem. His ears twitched. He didn't quite know what to say, the words wouldn't come. This eerie silent pause seemed to drag out for an eternity of painful agony. But the Lizardfos blind idiocy struck once again. 

"Can-- can we kill her now?" Hissed Serros.

Link heart leapt into his throat as he became vigilant, his fingers quickly gripping and tightening around the handle of his blade as he began to draw. Moonscar gave him a quick nudge and pointed in Zenia direction.

Her face was bright red, her eyes scorned pure evil. The minion just trembled, Zelda come feel him shaking as he held her. Everyone was expect her to cry out in curses but instead she he tone was hushed and calm with a biting air of malicious judgement.

"Let me get this straight. You want to kill her?" She gestured with her hands.

He said nothing, just nodded.

"Oh. I see. And killing the daughter of an _Elven_ King, the sole heir of Hyrule, a SAGE at that, WHAT would that achieve?"

He said nothing and didn't move.

"Excuse me? But what exactly would be the point in that!!! I am working with morons!! KILL HER!? Are you INSANE!!! WE NEED HER!!!!!! Now make your self useful and -- get -- lost."

"But--"

"JUST LEAVE HER AND GO!" The prettified Lizardfo just fell back on his own behind and scampered quickly away, "You too Reffra, make sure he doesn't kill something or other." He did a timid bow and pace off.

She gave Zelda (who was completely baffled,) an evil glare.

"And you," She grabbed her by the arm, "your coming with us."

*****

The pebbled sandy rock road stretched out for mile across through the thick woods, passed to mellow meadow and towards the drowsy grey hills that slept in the cloud on the horizon. The path was laced with the covering branches hanging of their heads from the dense forest. The dark wood created two solid walls of twisted apple-wood and mangled branches, the quiet scurry and call of animals crept out onto the road from time to time. The small round stones of roadway clicked on the clapping of the horse's heel's as they trotted silently along the thoroughfare. The woody branches with there masses of bottle-green leaves and rosy red apples filtered the light into streams and provided a cool calm canopy for the tired rider's beneath.

The company below resembled a band of odd misfits, a lone rider, a roughen tomboy, a beast and a lady. 

Link was riding on Epona's back, but rode her more carefully than before, so to take extra special care of his new cargo, the ravaging blonde princess. She sat in front of him on the horse and with his one free arm hugging her around her waist, his chin placed lovingly on her shoulder in tender embrace, a warm fuzzy moment. Zelda's snowy white horse had been claimed from it's hiding place, it's rein's tied tightly around the saddle on Epona. Link seemed happier, calmer, concerned but happy.

The soft pat of plush padded feet sounded beside them both as Moonscar followed them along their rocky trail. He hummed to himself all the while, some sort of battle song that made his blood fiery, his step lighter and put a smile on his face. 

Zenia on the other hand was a state, no-one really knew if she was still awake. The black stallion, has it held it's neck up high it's proud, had laying across it's glossy back and draped sleepy bundle. A mass of tight ringlet red hair clashed and lay sprawled across it's own crimson mane. Her arm hung limp, her feet barely in the stirrups and breathing was getting heavier.

Zelda looked over at the sleeping mess with scrutiny.

"Is **_she_** a sleep?" She hissed turning around to face Link.

There came a low tired murmured from the red bundle, soon followed by ...

" .... I'm ... not sleepin'" She mumbled, lifting away the hair the reveal her heavy-eyed face. Moonscar sniggered at her but she pretended not to notice.

"Looked like it to me." Zelda whispered viciously.

Zenia sighed and sat up pulling all her hair behind her and putting it back into a pony and after a few moments of unsteady, uncomfortable silence, she grumbled childishly ...

" ... My head hurts ......................... and I'm tired and I feel sick ............... and I wanna go to sleep." She was ignored, but she was too tired to notice.

Zelda found this whole situation uneasy. She felt kinda safe in Link's arms but having this monster ride along side her was to say the least painful, and she didn't know what to make of the wolfo. Though looking at the Princess of Darkness now, she didn't seem much of a threat but an annoyance. The Wolf seemed ... friendly, he seemed to be friend with Link already and he'd already talked her about how beautiful Lake Hylia is in spring. But her, Zenia looked almost nothing like she did in the chapel, then again neither did she herself. In fact she looked almost normal, despite she looked ill. Zelda continued watch her as Zenia slowly started falling forwards, closing her bloodshot eyes. She lent on the horse's head.

"My head is killing me." She mumbled.

Zenia looked over at Epona and her rider's to find Zelda staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" She hissed, Zelda looked away with a grimace of her own and Zenia gaze turn to Link.

She look at him with no real focus, he looked well and happy in a way, Zenia figure that was because of the princess presence. But as she stared at him something didn't fit ...

"Hey, wait a minute." She grumbled. "You, you look fine this morning?"

Link turn his attention to her direction, the smile fading. Zenia sat bolt upright.

"How?"

"Er what do you mean?"

"You! How did you do it? You had as much to drink as I did I made sure of that!"

"Maybe I didn't." Link kept his head down to avoid eye contact.

"Ooooh yes you did, so, go on, tell your secret? How? I wanna know." Zenia teased, as she saw Zelda mood change and turn on to someone else.

Link shrugged it off. He soon saw a look of discontent in Zelda face as she briskly turned around to look at him, she became rigid in his grip, the thought that last night was a drunken act was to say the least off putting. He tried to comfort her but she was having none of it.

"You were drunk?" She hissed quietly. Link stared at her.

"No. No I wasn't!" He murmured. Zenia couldn't help but enjoy this squabble as she watch them bicker.

"Then explain, go on, what is your excuse?"

Link reluctantly delved his hands into the side saddle pocket and pulled out a make-shift bumpy bottle with glowing red juice inside it.

"This." He pronounced.

"That?" Zenia butted in and mocked.

"Yes this, It's a potion, it cures almost every problem, except magical ones." he said to both.

"You drunk that?" Zenia asked.

"Yes I did." 

"And it worked?"

"Yes." He turned around to Zelda to whisper in her ear, 

"see, I wasn't drunk, I meant it." She smiled and gripped his hand for reassurance. The lover continued there embrace. But before long he soon felt the bottle whisked from his grip.

Zenia held it in her hand and slowly easing out the cork stopper.

"Hey, that's mine, they aren't cheap!" He shouted but she took no notice.

She knocked it down the hatch it went in one gulp. She then sat there waiting for a reaction and then slowly a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Wow, that stuff really does work, where do get it from?"

"Hyrule." Link said grumpily.

"Hmm, I'll have to get some." She whispered to herself.

Zenia then pushed the stopper back in and threw at Link who caught it put it away in his saddle. 

As the road ahead of them continued to carry them in a easily direction, changed. The think woodland and evergreens became more dense on the left, the sound of the forest resumed there blissful banters and on the right hand side the land on the right demised into a steep slope. From time to time the tree would stretch over them on both side to create a green leafy tunnel and shelter from the sun. The pathway was now more winding around the hillside, bumpier and muddy. It dipped down slopes and rose again into think woods and out to the hill side again. They could see the lush green valley below them filled with fern trees and a meandering green rivers glistening below. the clouds were trapped around the peaks above them and slowly formed a mist around them. 

A sense of foreboding seeped into the climate as the woodland grew silent.

"That's odd." Link whispered as he slowly Epona down to stop.

"What is it?" Zelda answered.

"The animal, they've gone quiet.

"Moonscar," Zenia uttered as she pulled the horses to a halt, " Can you sense any thing?"

She turn around to see his back was hunched over and every hair stood up, his eye wide and glowing, he eyed the whole area cautiously as he walked towards them.

"I don't like this." He murmured, "the smell's rotten to me." He growled.

Link stopped Epona and jumped off on the dusty road.

"Zelda stay there." She nodded in reply.

An eerie pause descend upon the party as each and everyone of them eyed the surrounding area. A group of crows flew out of the nearby woods shrieking, startled everybody.

"False alarm." Zenia said.

But then as everyone began to relax the ground began to jump. The small stones leapt from the ground in rhythm, A soft thud sounded as each earth moving boom. It echoed along the sides of the hills and grew louder and louder. The party was froze in there tracks. They stared out on to the road as they waited.

Out of the mist and huge ogre figure emerged, it's each footfall sends waves through the ground and a booming echo to move the earth around, It halted and let out a ear piecing roar.

It's body was green and slimy with boils and unsightly bulges, his head was small, his eye beady and black felt upon the timid group as it snarled took a few steps closer.

"Oh dear lord, it's a mountain troll!" The wolfo snarled.

Link drew his sword and prepare for a fight.

A/N Well hope you like that all comments are welcome AND I have been bullied into tellin you about a webcomic my boyfriend is write it's http://demonica.topcities.com. Read it if you like, it as me in it, that would the character named Sam aka Sasammi.

Anyway toodles for now until the next chap and find out what happens with the mountain troll.


End file.
